Backfire
by whiteshadowchains
Summary: Piper is on the hunt, but her target is proving to be extremely elusive. Will she succeed, or will she have to redefine success?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Swirls of smoke plod through the already thick air of the room, partially clouding the older woman's features. Her face is the vivid image of indifference, while her feet rest carelessly on the small table on front. It's a bit intimidating to say the least.

"It's been a while since she stopped by".

An unyielding answer, ambiguous enough to be useless.

Piper knows it, and carefully ponders her next question, taking a glance around the stuffed room. The crammed piles of boxes almost reach the ceiling, and the only light-source is a half-opened window just above her. It is quite an unconventional setting for an interview, one that has become increasingly familiar after these couple of months.

She tries again, this time with a more open question.

"Could you describe her for me?"

A derisive scoff is all she gets for an answer.

Once again an irritating silence fills the room, only interrupted by a rusty ventilator which is definitely not fulfilling its purpose. Piper can feel the perspiration building in her forehead and neck. There's a million things she wants to and _could_ say, but the information needs to come from the _other_ end. She is about to articulate yet another question when the distinctive Russian accent interrupts her.

"She's a... _Voltchitsa _".

Right. English falls short when it comes to these matters. The blonde is about to completely lose her patience, evident by the tone her voice carries.

"A what?"

"A wolf".

Piper bites her bottom lip, pinching the bridge of her nose. She's wasting precious time that could be easily spent tracking credit cards, or bank accounts or cell phone calls... Except those methods have already proved useless, in front of the mystery persona they are chasing.

That's why she's here, in the storage room of a well known mini market in Queens, tracking primary groups and behavior, connecting dots with people that might allow her a small chance of succeeding in what has gradually replaced the title of _job_, and is now becoming an overwhelming _life_.

To her surprise the woman straightens in her chair, putting out her cigarette against the already full ashtray, as if what she is about to say contains utmost importance.

"There's an legend in Russia, told in the city of _Chechnya_. One winter, a couple and their six month old child were crossing the forest in a sled. It was dark and cold, when a pack of wolves surrounded them. They said: "To save ouselves, we throw the child". They did it, but the wolves kept attacking them. The next morning villagers found the gnawed corpses laying on the sled. The baby was laying just a couple of meters further, untouched and alive".

For the first time in the evening their gazes locked, and the woman uttered her next words with indisputable conviction.

"Alex grew alone. Her father left, her mother was barely around. She did what she had too. Among the wolves, she survived".

Then the woman lays against the beaten sofa one more time, as if she has given Piper the most conclusive answer, but the blonde is not ready to let this rest.

"Are you _excusing_ her life choices Miss Reznikov?".

"Don't be ridiculous".

Galina's voice echoes through the room, making Piper flinch in surprise.

The blonde senses the woman's uneasiness. Her moral rigidity is being questioned, but apparently no amount of cognitive dissonance is going to make her yield in her posture, clearly indicated by her next words.

"I don't _endorse_ smuggling of any kind, but there are certain things... that can bypass my judgment. Specially when I've witnessed so much of Alex's life".

Piper pushes through the hermetism, perceiving the woman's subtle inner conflict.

"What she's doing is _ilegal_, it doesn't matter how well you try to romantize it. Galina, I suggest you start cooperating with _useful_ information that can actual-

"Why are you here?"

The question throws her off balance, especially when is formulated with a calm that she didn't thought possible a few seconds ago.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have the slightest clue on where to find Alex. Your people are desperate, and that's why you come to me as if I were a little Russian doll containing all the answers. Because you think that sending her to prison is going to magically solve every problem in this hellhole".

Piper doesn't hide the dry smile that crept to her face. It's no secret that the task at hand has proven demandingly difficult. What she fails to understand is why people are so resolute in protecting this _Alex_. Fear? Respect? Money? What does Alex have that produces such effect?

Galina's voice cuts through her thoughts.

"You Chapman, you're one of those people who wants the world to be perfect but you're not willing to lift a finger to help it along. For you, confinement is the supreme solution to every moral tragedy".

The blonde takes a deep breath, runs a calmed hand through her hair and articulates the same question she asked twenty minutes ago.

"Was Alex here yesterday?"

Unsurprisingly, she gets the same answer.

'It's been a _while_ since she stopped by".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: Hey! Just dropped this here. Short because I want to know if you guys are interested. I know a few readers still remain. Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper rushes through the Monday morning crowd with coffee in hand and a target in mind: Her desk, and she's in no mood for alterations on her agenda. Walking towards her consecrated work-space, she hurries among other employees and colleagues who are also absorbed in their respective endeavors.

"Paul". She calls, striding through the cubicle aisles while eyeing some documents on her left hand.

A young man immediately approaches her. "Can you take this to Janae? I need two copies of each with both signatures and the official stamp".

She doesn't waits for a reply and heads to another cubicle where a woman is leading a heated discussion over the phone. Two knocks on the panel make her swivel on her chair, phone clamped between her cheek and shoulder.

When she sees Piper, her eyebrows raise in realization, and on cue she turns around and begins shuffling though notes and papers until she finds two thick folders. She hands them to Piper, before covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "High-School" she mouths.

Piper smiles satisfied "You are irreplaceable Daya, thank you".

She takes off to her last stop, and the outcome of this one can potentially launch her morning further. Walking away from the usual turmoil, she enters a more private office.

"Tom, do you have something for me?". She asks, jotting her name on the assistance list.

Tom swirls on his chair's axis, with his usual hyperactive disposition. Immediately after seeing Piper he snaps his fingers, pointing at the blonde.

"Chapman. Yes". With both legs he propels himself, reaching the computer on the other side of his desk. "Just one... second".

A few clicks later a document comes out of the printer. "Here you go". Clicking his tongue he hands Piper the sheet, adding confidently. "That's the most recent list of Vause's deductions, including the reported incomes of her alleged businesses".

"Does it includes the previous two years?"

"Of course". He adds, his attention back on the screen. Piper starts to walk away but Tom's voice reaches her one more time.

"Wait". His palm its frozen mid-air. "I got one more thing for you".

The blonde awaits for the offered contribution. It wasn't in the plans, but coming from Tom she knows it can only be positive. The delay allows her to glance at the clock; 8:15 am. With the gathered information, she'll have enough work for the rest of her day and she's glad. At this point every little detail matters.

The printer's subtle whir cuts through her thoughts.

"Vause is cooperating", Tom grabs the paper, and slides it towards Piper. "This was recorded Friday, 2:17 am at Casiano's"

Classic black and white screen-shot from a cheap security system. Perfect. She planned on diving even further on her quest today, but this simplifies everything. Alex _is_ in town.

A proud smile attempts to reach her cheeks, but she discretely hides it.

"Thanks Tom".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Delighted with how the morning is going Piper plumps on her chair determined to lower the mountain of paperwork invading her desk. The next round of interviews must begin as soon as possible. She swings open one of the folders Daya gave her, flipping through pages and pages of Alex's records.

Amid the monthly school reports and detailed incidents, she finds one of Alex's file photographs, taken maybe ten years ago in some juvenile detention center.

A young Alex mocks at the camera, her eyes defiant above a cocky smirk. Strands of black hair fall messily around her pale face, which still beats rage after all those years.

Piper physically presses her fingertips against the photo, while her stomach lurches involuntarily for a reason can't yet explain. This is a common occurrence when some new picture of Alex lands on her hands.

It's as if she's is watching her through the photograph, her eyes boring into Piper telling her she's not afraid, that she's never been.

It sends a heat flush through Piper's body, starting from the ribs and reaching her ears. Piper hasn't even _seen_ the woman, and her entire life currently revolves around her.

Everything started the morning she saw Alex's picture on Healy's office.

'Get me Vause', he said, 'and I'll put you anywhere you want'.

Since then she's been breathing Alex, day and night. She tells herself that is eager ambition what leads her restless trace towards Alex's fingerprints. It's the reward she is chasing, _just_ the reward.

"Chapman", Piper's head darts up, halting her internal musings. "Healy wants you in his office".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Healy rests behind his huge desk, newspaper in front and tea on hand. He lifts his gaze to meet the blonde entering the office, and with his trademark closed-lip smile, he motions for her to take a seat.

Piper obeys and sits uptight, ready for the usual catch up. It used to be weekly, but since he heard rumors of Alex's presence in town their meetings have increased.

"So how did it go?". He reaches for his candy basket and extends it towards Piper.

She declines, and hands him the folder with Galina's information instead.

"Not bad, could've been better. She told me a few things, but for the most part the conversation was her neglecting everything".

Healy nods, glancing at Piper's report, and the blonde continues.

"She has this weird rationalization on why Alex is somehow _blameless_ for her actions because this 'unfair' society gave her no choice but to become a _drug_-dealer".

A forced snort punctuates her statement, before Healy's voice resonates through the office.

"Alex Vause is a heartless woman who doesn't deserve the smallest fraction of sympathy".

A heavy silence fills the room.

Wide-eyed, Piper blinks several times, not knowing how to reply to such strong response.

Healy clears his throat, apparently aware of his irrational outburst, and she waits for him to ask any other question.

This animosity against Alex's figure has become more frequent after recent leads. Piper can see it. His tight expression, the spiteful way he talks about her, his insistence on this case... For him, this is not _just_ another case, this is deeper. The fear from an answer has prevented Piper from asking him if there is any history between them two, but it is evident.

Something hauls him towards Alex, dragging him in his quest despite many embarrassing failures. Something so powerful that manages to climb above professionalism and mere jobs. Obsession could be the best way to describe it. Yes. Healy is _obsessed_ with Alex.

"Who is next on your list?"

Piper slides across his desk the picture Tom gave her.

"This was recorded last Friday, around 2 am at a club in Astoria" She points at Alex, and then at a woman beside her.

"The other girl is Nicole, one of her closest friends. She still lives here, I saw her exiting Red's store".

Healy leans back, fingers crossed below his chest. Piper can tell he's hopeful, and his temper has lowered to more familiar manners.

"You were right about the date." He says, nodding thoughtfully. "She's here again".

He abruptly gets up, and walks towards Piper, who mimics his action practically leaping off her chair. His large arm wraps her shoulders, as they walk towards the door. The distinctive cologne hits Piper, his cold fingers pressing against the skin below her sleeves. Such proximity makes her wiggle off his grasp, annoyed.

"You are doing good Chapman, very good".

He doesn't seem to bother, and Piper doesn't put much thought on it. If things go right he'll be off her toes soon, much to her relief.

"Call me if something comes up". He says. "We'll be ready for any developments".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper waits for the wild-haired woman to verbalize her thoughts. She's been looking at the polaroid for a few seconds longer than what Piper expected, an unreadable expression on her face.

"No. I haven't seen her".

Fair enough. Prepared for this, Piper pulls the other picture from her bag, the screenshot from Casiano's place. She slides it towards her.

"When was the last time you spoke to her? And choose your words carefully Nichols, this picture was taken last Friday".

The question fuels Nicky, who leans back in annoyance, scoffing an attempt of a response that she doesn't quite articulate. She blinks several times, eyes darting from her hands, to the customers around, then back to Piper.

"What the fuck is this, blondie? I mean, what is your plan here? Asking a shitload of questions to Alex's acquaintances so you can magically guess her whereabouts?".

She throws a hurried glance at the photograph.

"Not if you cooperate".

Nicky almost laughs wholeheartedly, amused by Piper's altruistic insinuations.

"I don't know where she is, and frankly if I _knew_, the last thing I would do will be sharing it with some one of your kind".

They remain silent for a moment, neither of them braking eye contact in a non-agreed match of stubbornness. Time is running out for Piper, Alex is leaving soon. The events of these days are crucial to find her. If they don't, the interval for definitely reducing their radio of search to Queens' city limits _again_, is at least another year.

"What would you like Nichols?"

It takes a moment for Nicky to decipher the meaning behind the question, but when she does, she springs off her chair, incensed.

"Fuck you".

Grabbing her jacket she storms out the restaurant, and disappears among the dim lights of the sidewalks, leaving Piper with yet another acrid taste in her mouth.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It's getting late, both physically and symbolically. What started as a promising day ended up with her running in circles. They have all the proves against Alex, they have evidence assuring she's in town, they know who she's talking to, but they don't have _her_.

Piper walks towards the car, cold air pressing against her cheeks.

Above, the lamppost is tickling and it mildly annoys her eyes as she reaches in her pocket for the keys. She's in an unfamiliar neighborhood, flooded with a persistent smell of trashcans and sewerage.

The restaurant where she interviewed Nicky is closing and there's visibly nobody around, but when she reaches her car, she still glances back just for precaution. In the distance, a loose cardboard sign dabs rhythmically against one of the metal gates, the noise echoing through the alleys.

She sighs, ready for a hot shower and a well-deserved meal.

"Any luck?"

Piper's heart almost reaches her throat, and she whirls faster than a lightning.

A figure looms in front, and Piper squints trying to identify the person standing within the shades. Footsteps approach her, revealing a disheveled woman with dirty converse shoes and a ragged hoodie.

"Can I help you?" It's the first thing that occurs to Piper, that this woman needs help.

A nervous laughter roams the empty streets.

"No, but I think I can help you".

Piper glances sideways, already on edge with this spontaneous interaction. She takes one more look at the imprudent stranger, trying to identify her. Tousled blonde strands fall across her reddened cheeks, and her eyes are wide and twitchy.

It spooks the hell out of Piper.

"You should talk to her mom".

The blunt statement increases her apprehension, and she swallows involuntarily.

"What?"

"You are looking for Alex right?" The woman fidgets with her fingers, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Then she hides both hands in her pockets.

"Yes". Piper's response feels more like a question.

"Then you should talk to her mom".

The woman seems to be getting more uneasy by the second. She starts pacing erratically, rubbing her forearms.

"That would be impossible," Piper replies. "considering that she's _dead_".

"No she's not".

It's something in the way that she said it that sends goosebumps through Piper's spine. She tightens her hold on the keys, ready to flee away from here.

In her struggle, the anxious woman manages a weird smile, as if she's losing the battle with a paralyzing fear.

"136 B Union Street".

And as abruptly as she showed up three minutes ago, she darts back into the darkness through one of the alleys.

And Piper believes her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: I'm exited (although not so sure) about the story. Would love to read some of your thoughts. _

_Do you like it so far? Throw everything at me, good or bad. I really need feedback. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper doesn't go immediately.

She waits, purposefully, for the next day to bring about sun light, and movement, and people... Anything to effectively shake off last night's eerie encounter.

On Tuesday morning she arrives to the mysterious address, a relatively normal neighborhood. Not fancy, not ghetto; just carefully in between.

The house doesn't attract much attention either. Piper actually has to commit to the task of reading each numbering individually because they each have the same frontage, color and facade.

It's 7:02 am when she stands at the doorstep, her small notepad scribbled with a few questions she managed to came up with earlier.

May the detective deities forgive her, but there's no manual on what to ask the allegedly dead mother of a drug dealer, when you are in the middle of an investigation to _arrest_ her daughter.

A persisting thought reminding her about the probabilities of Alex being inside, is prickling her chest. A weedy thread, quietly translating into an _en garde_ body language. She shrugs it off with a quick short breath, firmly pressing the doorbell.

A few seconds pass.

No answer.

She tries again, eyebrows furrowed; but the muffled _ding_ is one more time swallowed by a bleak silence.

An offended snort escapes her lips.

Was she really expecting anything else?

Well... the first step is acceptance: She was pathetically fooled by a street junkie, who happened to perform a incredibly convincing act. But still, there is something really weird about this. That woman looked utterly frightened, like a child about to be caught doing a forbidden thing. Why would she come up with something like that?

She's already turning to leave when the crackle of the door reaches her ears, and once again her overthrown expectations regurgitate.

Behind the door chain hovers half of a woman's face, whose eyes span across the front porch, narrowing when they land on Piper's figure.

"Yes?"

Her voice is sweet, but worried, as if she's been waiting for a ruinous visit which its outcome is long overdue; and for a moment Piper _does_ feel ruinous, sinister indeed.

"Diane Vause?" It comes out menacing -almost threatening- and while Piper lifts her badge high enough to be seen, raw fear displays in the woman's eyes.

"I-I think you've got the wrong address honey". She fumbles with the door chain, attempting to definitely close it, but the movements sound dumb and clumsy, as if her hands where shaking like a leaf.

Not wanting to add to the woman's stress, Piper takes a step forward, keeping her voice deliberately calmed.

"Can I just ask you so-"

The door slams closed, and with it Piper's suspicions redouble. She's not giving up, and knocks, very respectfully, because if it is indeed Diane, then we are actually talking about the mother of Alex Vause, -who apparently is dead serious about keeping this secret sealed- and Piper does _not_ want to piss her off.

"Diane?"

Silence. Not even footsteps.

She'd gamble her life to the fact that Diane is still behind that door. Waiting.

Faking a death is not illegal, Piper knows it. If anything is just... sad, but is not against the law, and she doesn't quite comprehends the reason for this sheer panic.

"Diane nobody else in the department knows about this. You have my word". It's true. She hasn't been in her office yet, and Healy has no idea about yersterday's events.

"It's about Alex. I just-I need to talk to you about Alex". Piper is bitting her lower lip, face rigid, forehead resting against the wooden door.

After what felt like an eternity, the faintest sound comes from the other end; soft but strained breaths, those that escape when someone is trying their best to hide the fact that they are crying but is nearly impossible. Again, the door chain wobbles, and this time it opens completely, revealing a woman who looks like her ground has been unmercifully shaken.

She doesn't say a word. Her eyes are red, and her frail attempts to wipe her tears off have slightly messed up her make up.

"Does Clay know about this?"

"Who?"

Piper must have looked pretty damn lost, because the next breath this woman lets out sounds like a superb relieve, her eyes closing involuntarily.

With a simple gesture she motions for Piper to come inside, and the blonde obeys.

.

.

.

"Can I get you something to drink?".

"No, please. I'm fine really".

All the previous distress is nearly gone, and a renewed charm has reached Diane's face. She's on her uniform. Apparently she was heading to work when Piper showed up at her door, ripping off her plans for the morning. Despite this, she doesn't appear hurried of rushed.

"Don't be silly. I bet some coffee will do you good".

It's not until Diane heads to the kitchen that her body relaxes, and her shoulders loosen up a bit after such tense acquaintances.

The house is impeccably clean, and contrary from the outside facade, inside is greatly personalized. Numerous paintings, ornaments and some other decorations which give the impression of Egyptian faïence, effortlessly complement the tailored furniture.

Everything looks carefully organized, cherished even, as if there was a special meaning behind each item.

Piper looks for pictures, but there are none. Still, this fact doesn't diminishes the nurturing atmosphere that permeates.

The smell of a few lit candles mingle with that of freshly brewed coffee. A tender warmness floods the room; not the crowded feeling you get when the whole family is in the house, but the lively comfort that a single women can emanate.

Suddenly Piper finds herself an intruder, like she's invading some territory that's not hers, an intimacy that she wasn't supposed to even _know_ about.

For the first time she's uncomfortable with her job, with this task of tracking Alex, and potentially destroying what is implicitly manifested in this house: a family.

Diane comes back with a shy smile, making Piper reset to mission mode.

"Here you go sweetheart".

The blonde takes a sip, and places the cup on the table in front.

She's not so sure about how much Diane knows about Alex's illegal activities. Judging by the welcome she gave her after her suspicions of this Clay guy proved wrong, Piper's guess would be a no.

"So you wanted to talk about Alex?" Diane's gaze rests on the blonde in front.

Piper nods, still debating for an adequate question to brake the ice of this conversation.

"Has she stopped by this couple of days?" Piper asks. "We believe she's in town".

"She is?" Diane's face lit with incredible ease, her love for Alex surfacing with innocent glee.

A soft grin adorns her features, and she goes quiet for a few moments, as if she's evoking dearly precious memories.

"Alex always surprises me for my birthday, you know?". Her eyes find Piper's, and a soft laughter escapes her lips. "It's not so much a surprise now".

Piper doesn't want to admit it, but Diane's sweetness has touched a chord inside her.

"Diane". She pauses. "Alex is being investigated by the state police department. She's accused with money laundering and heroin distribution".

It sounds so improbable, obscene even, that a woman this lively could have a daughter charged with such crimes. It is obviously beyond Piper's understanding.

A cloud of sadness engulfs Diane's features.

"I know".

Piper doesn't hide her surprise, and throws a questioning look at her host, who looks like she's been pushed between a rock and a hard place.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you miss Chapman". Soft hints of heaviness accompany her voice, those that can only come from a loving mother.

"Can you do anything to help her?".

Piper wasn't expecting such request, and her chest tightens a little.

"I'm afraid not".

Finally Diane's voice cracks.

Roaming her gaze through the room she blinks several times, trying to stop the tears, trying to not look at Piper who just sits there, powerlessly witnessing the abysmal dimensions of a mother's love.

"If you find her, can you just p-please" She pauses, her voice thick. "Can you do it somewhere else and _not_ arrest her in this house?".

Piper doesn't think twice, doesn't evaluate anything further than the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"We will not. I promise".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"No."

"Please, it's just this one time. After-"

"Piper I said no!".

Larry is pulling off his tie, and the plans for the evening seem to be rolling down the hill after this unexpected tantrum. Piper's blood is about to boil, so she follows him through the house.

"Does this bothers you that much? It's just another club, there will be music, and dancing and people..."

"_Don't_ try to sell this for what you know is _not_".

His index finger almost touches Piper's chest, and this increases her exasperation. She's already dressed up. Tight red dress, make-up on, shoes... she's ready to _go_. So can they please go?

This back-and-forth has being going on for almost twenty minutes.

"Why are you being so obnoxious?"

"Because". He stops, placing the tip of his fingers on both temples.

"She's _all_ you talk about. Alex this, Alex that. We think Alex went to the supermarket. We think Alex may be going to the bathroom".

"This is ridiculous".

"I'm _not_ going to a club". He emphasizes his statement by lifting two fingers. "_two_ hours away from here so you can meet her".

"_Meet_ her?"

Piper's eyebrows can't raise any further.

"You think these are just whims? Larry this is my _job_. Finding her is my current responsibility"

She scoffs, beyond annoyed.

"I got my boss on my toes nagging me day and night and you won't cooperate".

"Does he _told_ you to visit Casiano's?"

If looks could kill, Larry would be dead now.

Piper closes her eyes, maybe a strategy to mitigate the inclination she's having to just slap some sense into Larry's brain.

When she opens them Larry is still in front. Same irritating face on, arms crossed over his chest.

They remain silent.

Finally, Piper speaks between clenched teeth.

"He doesn't have to tell me because it's _my_ call to make".

"Well is my call to choose _not_ to go".

The blonde manages a sarcastic smile, at last convinced that Larry is definitely _not_ going.

"Fine"

An air of pride emanates from Larry, who nods satisfied for the way he stood his ground.

"Thank you". He manages, not guilty in the slightest.

After a few seconds, Piper's words break through his fantasized dominance.

"I'm going alone".

"What!?"

She doesn't pay attention to whatever arguments Larry begins throwing at her in a disturbingly high tone, and just grabs her purse, keys and jacket, storming out of the house.

He'll get over it.

But she can't stop now. Not when she's this close.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Twenty-one.

Well if you count the bartender, is twenty-two.

That's the amount of women present in the club, and unfortunately none of them fit the descriptions of Alex Vause.

Piper doesn't want to look suspicious, but she's already receiving many curious stares from both genders.

She's sits behind the bar, elbows resting at the counter, gaze roaming through the people.

There's just a weird vibe about this place. She's not sure if is the post rock music in the background, or the extremely dim illumination...

One guy sits beside her, and orders a drink.

He seems harmless.

Piper internally laughs at her own thought. Was she facing the probability of being harmed tonight, that she labeled him as _harmless_?

She chooses to go with the flow, and motions to the bartender.

"Dry Martini"

An amused laughter resonates, further from her left side.

"Well if is not James Bond here?"

Piper turns around, already on edge by the reference, and an icy current spreads through her whole body when she notices who's the woman mocking her.

"Hey bartender". She continues, while Piper looks for her lost breath. "Shaken, not stirred".

A wink follows the phrase, her eye's fixed onto Piper's.

And then Alex smiles, and runs a hand through her hair, and Piper regrets not listening to Larry, because she already knows the night is about to slip through her hands.

May the gods help her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: Thanks for the support. What do you think so far? Do you guys like it?_

_Next update is going to take a while, I'll try to do my best. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: My sincere apologies. _

_To all of you guys who are still there: Thank you. _

_To the bitter guest, I'm going to ignore you._

Chapter 4: Your eyes will tell me the truth

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A dryness has reached Piper's throat. She's suddenly out of words, out of coherent thoughts capable of producing some sort of positive outcome from this _way_ under-planned encounter.

Meanwhile, Alex's eyes are fixed on her, waiting like a predator over an innocent creature, and its beyond disturbing. How on earth didn't she noticed her before?

Right now her heart is racing, sending waves of indescribable anxiety through her body. She must definitely be trembling by now, and is very embarrassing. She needs control, and she needs it now. Seems to her that if she was the one who would've spot Alex first, following the protocol would be so much easier. But for being caught off guard, she was definitely not prepared.

Her first instinct is to reach for her phone, which is somewhere down this purse of hers. _Goddammit_. She gropes blindly until she finds it, and she's about to dial Healy's number when Alex's husky voice interrupts her.

"_Don't_... even think about it".

Piper freezes. The command was given with such emphasis that she doesn't dare to challenge it, and stays still, looking tentatively at Alex who has the biggest smirk on her face.

"Good call". The brunette speaks again full of self-pride. "You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of everybody".

Piper is trapped. She's in foreign territory, _Alex's_ territory to be precise, and right now the brunette has the lead. Still, there is a golden opportunity in front of her. The chance of stepping up, of assuming responsibility, of pleasing Healy and providing the end of his nightmare, making the move towards her promotion.

So she plunges head first.

"Alex Vause" She tries, with the steadiest voice she can muster. "you are under arrest for multiple crimes including heroin distribution and money laundering in the state of New York".

Alex is sitting in front and she's visibly struggling to keep a straight face. She mockingly turns around in the stool, inspecting her surroundings for signs of this presumptive arrest.

"I don't see any filthy cops here. Who is going to arrest me, _you_?" Her eyebrows raise in the most provoking way. She remains seated, her eyes fixed on Piper.

The latter has regained some self-possession, enough for her to start feeling irked by such dismissive reply. Her jaw clenches in annoyance for the cockiness of Alex. This woman truly thinks herself as untouchable.

"C'mon Laura Ingalls Wilder. I'll by you a drink, so you can tell me more about this arrest you are planning".

"I don't want any drinks". Piper speaks through clenched teeth, not sure what that reference was all about.

She watches how Alex tugs her chin in, acting like she's mildly surprised. The brunette turns toward the counter and grabs her beer, before motioning for the bartender to come her way.

"Someone's grumpy today". She mutters while acting offended; loud enough for Piper to hear it.

Piper just can't believe this woman. She doesn't show the slightest amount of worry or regret, as if nothing wrong is going to happen _ever_. She mocks her, offers to buy her a drink, and sits nonchalantly waiting for the bartender.

What a gem.

Piper waits quietly for a few seconds, not sure how to proceed from here. She is definitely sure Alex isn't alone, and right now, all the maneuvers her brain can come up with would must certainly end badly for her. She looks around the hall, as if to check that nobody was witnessing this unconventional exchange. And apparently no, everybody is in their own little world.

Her gaze shifts back to Alex, who is still sitting beside her, and for the first time she notices the florid tattoos on her right arm. Everything adds to Alex's mystery, and the tattoos are no exception. But she doesn't allow her mind to dwell much on them.

The blonde withdraws back to her first idea of reaching Healy. Let's see what face can Alex put on when a dozen police officers surround this place, taking her to the precinct.

"If you press that button" Piper almost drops her phone when she hears Alex resume the conversation, looking straight ahead. "I'll be out of your sight before you hang up, your boss will be pissed because you woke him for _nothing_, and you'd miss the chance of asking me any questions".

She takes a sip of her beer, and turns around to look into Piper's eyes.

"Is that what you want miss Chapman?".

There's fire running though Piper's veins right now. She chooses to ignore the fact that Alex knows who she is. Maybe Red already told her, or even Diane. It doesn't really matter, things aren't looking much promising right now. It's time for plan B: negotiating.

Just then, the bartender arrives, and Alex pushes Piper's previously ordered Martini towards her.

The blonde takes a deep breath, and grabs her drink in the most robotic fashion.

"Fine. What do you want?"

She knows Alex is enjoying every second of this cranky version of her, but she just can't help herself.

"Are you going to keep this walls up all night?". Alex rolls her eyes, faking disappointment. "I was hoping we could have a little fun".

Piper doesn't answer. She stays on edge, and rigid.

"You know you get this..." Alex points at her own forehead, moving her index from side to side, as if drawing invisible lines. "sort of... wrinkles, when you are mad. It makes you a little less attractive".

Something in Piper stomach flutters, because Alex punctuates the sentence with a breathtaking smile, and it actually seems genuine.

Her lips don't cooperate much and she barely succeeds in hiding the smile that Alex rightfully stole, because she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction.

Instead, she fires the question that's eating her mind.

"Why are you so sure?"

"What?"

"You move through the city as if you own it. Every year you show up, do whatever it is you come here to do, and disappear as if it was nothing. You know the state is after you, yet you couldn't care less. Nobody sees you, nobody touches you. How?"

"Ok first of all, that's _not_ true". Alex holds her drink, lifting her index finger for emphasis. But there's not a trace of seriousness in her response.

"I _do_ care, plus is a very onerous task for me to do it without anyone noticing". She continues. "_Until_ you showed your nose at my mother's house".

There is a subtle change in Alex's voice, though her demeanor remains casual. It doesn't goes unnoticed by Piper, who is taken aback by the way Alex quickly brought her visit to Diane into the conversation.

"I mean, I know you people are dying to see me behind bars, but when I found out some detective actually visited my mom to _interrogate_ her..." She pauses, and stays quiet for a few seconds before throwing Piper a taunting wink.

"...I couldn't wait to meet her".

Cold shivers climb through Piper's arm and neck, her mind worriedly processing the significance of Alex's words. But before admitting anything, her defenses kick in.

"You know Alex Vause, maybe your ego is very much inflated. It doesn't hurt to admit a loss every now and then".

"True. But what if this so called 'loss' was calculated?"

Alex leans forward, her fingertips reaching Piper's drink, but Piper doesn't move, doesn't flinch.

"Maybe this meeting was" She retorts. "but the fact I found your mother certainly wasn't. Otherwise, why would you want us to believe she is dead?".

This time Alex's lips part slowly, before bursting out in an unrestrained laughter, which further pisses Piper off, because contrary to her, is evident that the brunette is actually enjoying this.

"The police and its delusions of grandeur". She takes a long breath, widening her eyes. "Hasn't occurred to your people that I may have other things in mind? _Besides_ evading the law".

For a moment they just stare at each other, the silence between them filled with the psychedelic tones of the background music.

Eventually Piper decides to push her luck.

"You can talk whatever you want. You can make fun of me, of the department, of the system, and swim gladly in this pool of confidence, but I assure you Alex Vause, that I'm _not_ going to rest until you are behind bars. Not after tonight. And you better be prepared to use all your resources because I'm coming after you. Not alone, but with the entire department, and your castle is going to fall, with you and with everyone around you".

Her heart is pounding against her chest, a hotness has climbed to her ears, after finishing the rant she managed to articulate. Of one thing she was sure: that she didn't came here to be humiliated or mocked by a criminal. The more she listened to the words flowing out of Alex's mouth, the more her nervousness was replaced by courage.

Maybe it was stupid, maybe it was bold. It certainly was unconventional, just like everything pertaining Alex. She's walking in fire right now, and she knows it.

It was like an eternity passed before she saw a reaction in the brunette on front.

Piper can almost feel the weight of Alex's gaze boring into her forehead, but this time she swears that a mysterious storm is raging behind those green eyes. Alex remains still; she doesn't even blink. Piper is getting anxious, but she's surely not going to back off after gathering the strength to face her.

Slowly, and without saying a word, Alex's head moves side to side, as if she is denying something that Piper said before, or as if she's warning Piper to not pry any further.

Nevertheless, the next words that come out of her mouth are filled with hesitancy, but it doesn't sound like she's intimidated, much less scared. It's just plain shock.

"I'll see you around Piper Chapman".

That said, Alex turns around and finishes her drink in a gulp, slams the bottle against the counter and motions the bartender to come her way.

It's the last Piper sees of Alex that night, before exiting the club and heading back home.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The next morning Piper is scanning some documents in the office, moving at a turtle's pace. She didn't had much sleep after yesterday's encounter, but there was a meeting at seven that she couldn't miss.

Speaking of yesterday, images of last night's events keep coming to her head in a scattered manner, small details occupying most of her thoughts. A blur of Alex's tattoos, a perfectly clear snapshot of the choice of beer the brunette made, an incomplete melody of the weird song playing in the background...

But is Alex's final stare that she can't shrug away. She has replayed in her mind her own words a thousand times. Yes, they were blunt. Yes, maybe she got too annoyed by Alex's confidence, and this led her to push her luck, but none of this explains Alex's drastic change in demeanor.

The quietness in the room tells her that the machine has finished scanning. After taking twice as long as she usually did, she heads towards Healy's office, coffee in one hand, a folder in the other.

"Chapman".

She whirls around before reaching her desk, spotting Tom's head poking through his office's door. Her colleague motions her to come inside, and Piper obeys.

After she's inside, Tom closes the door behind her and locks it. The gesture earns him a questioning look from the blonde, who half-sits in his desk, waiting for him to elaborate.

He pauses for a second, bringing his hands towards his lips, as if he was about to pray. His mouth opens and closes again, and Piper is starting to get impatient.

"So?"

Tom walks towards the blonde, a concerned look in his face. His voice is low and measured. "What did you told Vause yesterday?"

Piper jerks up, all her sleepiness leaving her body in an instant.

"What do you mean?"

He doesn't answer verbally, instead he rounds his desk, types a few words in his computer and turns the monitor towards Piper, who is slowly losing all the bravado displayed yesterday in her conversation with Alex. She was definitely not expecting repercussions this soon.

Her eyes focus on the screen, while she listens to her colleague.

"This is a video from Casiano's security cameras, recorded yesterday night. But you know that already, as evidenced by your presence in the video. What you might not know..." He trails off, and zooms towards Piper's face in the video, letting the footage finish his statement.

At the sight before her eyes, Piper's legs almost give away beneath her. A shrill electricity travels through her spine, as she gulps and stammers her next words.

"H-how did you?" She covers her mouth with a trembling hand, feeling like the world has shifted from it's axis. "Play it from the beginning".

Tom obeys, and as the video rolls, so do Piper's memories of the night. Her mind fills the muteness of the images with Alex's voice and her own replies. The moment she received her drink, all the times Alex laughed, winked or smirked.

Finally, Piper's rant.

While she's talking, an unmistakable dot appears on her forehead, and remains there even after she's finished. It's the moment when they are silent, and just staring at each other. It wasn't until Alex shook her head mysteriously, that the dot dissapeared.

Tom pauses the video, and lifts her head to meet Piper's eyes.

Piper is lost for words, because now she knows the universe that happened in those few seconds. Alex was never intimidated by Piper's words, she was too busy debating Piper's fate.

Her eyes were boring Piper's forehead because a gun laser was threatening to eliminate the blonde in the blink of an eye. If Alex nodded, the guy pulled the trigger and it was over.

Suddenly Piper's legs weaken, and she sits in the nearest chair, while her mind processes the significance of the events. A wave of nausea overcomes her.

For a few seconds, Alex Vause held Piper's life in her hands. It dawns on Piper that the disturbed look on Alex's eyes was the only physical confirmation of the avalanche running through her mind.

Yet, as crude as the alternate reality sounds, the actual reality is even more astonishing.

Alex doesn't want Piper to die. At least she didn't yesterday.

"Piper?"

Tom's voice brings her back from her thoughts, but she vaguely focuses on him. Her eyes are in the room, her mind is far far away.

"I think you should be more careful next time. It was a risky and dumb move showing up at Casiano's alone, without anyone even knowing you were going there".

Piper just nods, and Tom continues.

"Listen, I know how much this case means to you, but you need to be smarter". He stops, eyeing at Piper to see if his words are reaching her. "I'm not going to tell Healy about this, that is your business".

At the mention of Healy Piper springs back to reality and checks the time. Five minutes for the meeting.

She stands up, and her reaction is unexpected, even for her. She walks towards Tom and hugs him.

"Thank you". She says, and quietly exits the office, plotting in her mind a plan to meet Alex as soon as she can.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: Please let me know you are reading. It fuels me to keep writing. _

_Hugs. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: You guys are the best ever. Thank you, thank you, thank you for being there. My heart is very grateful right now. I have great plans for this story, trust me. A big hug for each of you! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 5: _Ti piacerebbe mangiare con me?_

_._

_._

_._

Something doesn't add up.

Since the moment Piper saw what really happened in those seconds of Alex's hesitation, the events of that night keep coming back with unyielding insistence. It is evident that the maneuver caught Alex off guard. Otherwise, the laser would've showed up earlier in the conversation. Plus, and this is the greater reason, although Alex remained impressively calmed, her strained response gave her away.

She wasn't expecting a gun pointed at the blonde's head.

Fragments of Alex's declarations at the bar flash through her mind periodically. _I know you people are dying to see me behind bars._ True. At least Healy has made it perfectly clear, managing to rub some of his desperation onto Piper. Yet the character Piper had in mind whenever the name _Alex Vause_ was mentioned out loud was pretty much shattered after their encounter, much to Piper's surprise.

Alex didn't seem menacing, or vindictive. Actually, setting aside her own pride and her failed attempt at arresting Alex, the brunette was genuinely trying to have a conversation with Piper. _I was hoping we could have a little fun_. What exactly did she mean by that?

She also didn't appeared cruel, as evidenced by her behavior when Piper's life was in danger. It was clear that someone else was holding the cards that night, someone with more power than the brunette. Someone who was also willing to take a life in the blink of an eye, without much thought of the consequences.

The grotesque picture of Alex that Healy has been trying to force into Piper's head since the moment she accepted the case is beginning to disintegrate.

Then there was this other sentence. _Hasn't occurred to your people that I may have other things in mind? Besides evading the law._ What other things?

All these details keep Piper quiet for the next few of days. There is something else going on here, and unless she restructures her whole investigation, she might miss the chance of penetrating the depths of this drug cartel.

Silently, but diligently, she sets herself for another quest: to discover who is the person behind Alex. This she does quietly, keeping all the information from everyone at the office, except Tom.

It's Tom who gets to collaborate with Piper to build this new narrative.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"It doesn't make any sense". Piper paces the room, fingertips pressed to her forehead. "If Alex is the one pulling the strings here, why does she has to file all these monthly updates in form of tabulated reports?"

"Everybody has a boss Piper". Tom is resting his feet on the couch, scrutinizing Piper's wall collage of seemingly related data. "You never believed that Alex didn't responded to anyone, did you?"

The remark halts Piper's movements, while she makes the point of glaring at Tom for emphasis. "All I'm _suggesting_ is that maybe she isn't the one making the big calls here. Maybe she's just another member of the cartel".

"A member with a lot of power".

"Well yes, but that's beside the point. If this 'boss' figure is indeed what we think it is, then our priority should be capturing him... or her".

Tom straightens in his seat, reaching for the laptop on the table. "Do you remember any particular interactions you had in the bar that night? Other than your conversation with Alex?"

"I didn't spoke to anyone, I just sat there at the counter waiting to see if she showed up and then..." She leaves the sentence hanging, eyes widening with the spark of a possible new thread. "The guy".

"What guy?"

"The guy that sat beside me". She strides towards the sofa and grabs the laptop from Tom's hands. "While I waited, a quiet man stood right beside me an ordered a drink. A moment later Alex showed up".

Piper searches for the file and plays the video one more time, pausing it when the mentioned guy appears. "See?" She side-glances Tom to check for his reaction, while browsing the footage of _Casiano's_. "Can you find another angle? One in which we can see his face?"

Tom stretches his arm towards the laptop and clicks a few thumbnails. He plays a couple of videos, but the place doesn't exactly has an advanced security system, and there isn't a clearer image of the man's face. He throws an apologetic look at the blonde.

"Wait! Check the mirror." Piper exclaims, grabbing his forearm. "The mirrored wall behind the bartender, with the shelves to place the drinks".

He plays the video again, and waits until the guy is looking straight ahead. Then he pauses it when Piper tells him. "There!"

Tom's eyebrows are knitted together, in a way very much familiar to Piper. It's the face he puts when his mind is joining facts with possibilities. He takes back the laptop, and scrutinizes the image for a few seconds.

"I'll be right back". He says before getting up and exiting their improvised venue.

Since some of the pieces didn't seem to add together, the two colleagues cleared up some space at the building's basement, enough for them to rummage through the case without inquiries from anyone at the office. Needless to say, they were doing everything behind Healy's back. Piper was not going to tell him until they had concrete proofs.

About ten minutes later Tom returns, bringing with him a thin folder, which he places on the dusty table in front of Piper.

"Is this the same guy who sat beside you?" His finger is pressed against one mugshot stapled to a bunch of documents.

"That's him!" Piper's voice is flooded with amazement. "That's totally him. Where did you got this?"

"About a year ago, there was an incident at Lincoln's Correctional Facility in Manhattan". Tom explains. "Apparently one of the prisoners attacked another one during their recreational period, strangling him to death. But there were mixed reports of the event, mostly because nobody actually _saw_ the murder".

"However," He continues. "because there were more questions than answers, and because the suspected prisoner's reputation wasn't the best, the department ended up charging him for first degree murder. He was sent to max".

"I don't get it" Piper breaks in. "What does this has to do with the bar guy?".

"_While_ the investigation was taking place". Tom raises his voice above Piper's, and motions her to let him finish. "Daya came to me with some requests from the Inspector in charge. He wanted me to dig in on a new CO that was hired a couple of days before the incident".

He points towards the folder in Piper's hands. "You are holding all I could gather from him. After the incident he dissapeared, and eventually, the case was closed".

Piper's eyebrows raise in understanding. "The inspector thought _he_ had something to do with the murder". She finishes Tom's idea out-loud, skimming through the documents. "_Aydin Bayat_". Piper mutters the name under her breath.

The blonde stays quiet for a few seconds, pondering. At a lightning speed, her mind reviews what happened at the club, the new information Tom brought her, previous cases she'd studied before...

"He's not the big guy we are looking for". She stands up, dabbing her chin repeatedly. "He is the _hit-man_ of the big guy we are looking for. Hell, I'm one hundred percent sure he was the one holding the gun that night. He's the key to our case Tom". She addresses her colleague with a renewed energy. "If there are people who work hand to hand with the leader of a drug cartel, those are the hit-men".

Tom remains pensive, biting his fingernails while looking at Aydin's picture. He lifts his head to meet Piper's eyes. "What about Vause?"

"We've been on her tail for months now, and look where it got us". Piper shakes her head, like she's having an argument with herself. "Alex is smart, she knows we are after her, she has a lot of people on her side, and she's expecting us, but _this_ guy". She yanks the picture off Tom's hand. "This guy is our trump card".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Thursday afternoon.

Another exhausting day at the office leaves Piper with tensed muscles and one massive headache. She practically flees out of the building, ready to get home. The Sun is setting with mesmerizing majesty, almost reviving the tiresome streets of New York City after a long and busy day.

Piper's stomach growls in protest as she walks down the crowded Avenue. It doesn't help the cause that in order to reach her car, she has to pass through dozens of restaurant tables and canopies, full of enthralling aromas and dishes.

Tempting, but she doesn't have time. In her effort to ignore all the inviting stimuli she walks fast, with her head down; both hands clutching her shoulder strap.

"Piper Chapman". She stops on her tracks. Hurried bodies bump past her before she can turn around to scan for a source in the busy sidewalk. Nothing. She's about to shrug it off when her eyes land on a secluded table outside one of the restaurants. Piper can't believe her eyes.

"Isn't this a wonderful evening for an alfresco dinner?" A grinning Alex sits there casually, holding a glass of wine. "Come on, take a seat. My treat. I heard the food here is to die for". She motions for the blonde to come closer.

Piper blinks several times before attempting a reply. An incredulous scoff is all she manages to articulate, before glancing around to see if anybody from the office had the same idea as Alex today.

"What do you want?" Her voice carries all the frustration of a strenuous day. She stays on the same spot, arms crossed defensively.

Alex shifts her gaze back to the menu. "Well I was debating between the _Tonno alla Norma_ or the _Gnocchi Parisienne,_ but I'm not sure". She removes her sunglasses and throws a look a the blonde. "Any suggestions?"

Once again Alex's charm rips through Piper's defenses, and the blonde can't keep her act much longer. Her eyes lift upward while she bites off an attempt of a smile. Her feet do the rest.

"I can't be seen with you". She states while she cautiously sits in the table for two.

"Good. Neither can I". The brunette pours some wine on Piper's glass. "That's why I strategically chose this table".

Piper squints. "I _saw_ you in less than twenty seconds". She grabs the menu to read the name of the restaurant. _Mozzafiato_. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" She watches how Alex runs a hand through her hair, resting her back against the chair. "You show up at my spot but I can't show up at yours?".

"This isn't my spot". Piper clarifies.

_"Yet_. After tonight it can be our spot".

They stay silent for a few seconds, before a waiter interrupts their not-so-subtle eye to eye. "_Buonasera belle singore, siete pronte per ordinare_?" He fills their glasses with water, before getting ready to take their order.

Eventually Alex breaks eye contact and orders for both of them, while Piper observes her every movement, examining her.

Alex is wearing a long-sleeve white shirt, unbuttoned at the upper two. Her dark hair almost reaches her waist, while the last sun rays gently bounce off her ivory skin, exposed due to the rolled linen sleeves.

Her movements are graceful and confident; her italian fluent. Piper is beyond impressed.

"Ok listen". Alex's words bring the blonde back from her reverie. The waiter already left. "I'm going to be honest with you. I feel like you have an advantage here, knowing all this things about my life. It would only be fair that I knew some things about you too".

"Let me guess". Piper breaks in. "If I don't comply your boy shoots me".

Alex flinches, genuinely surprised. "Piper, I wanted to apologize. That was one _big_ misunderstanding. It won't happen again".

"Good". Piper responds. "Because I have a few questions for you",

"I thought _I_ was going to be the one asking questions tonight". Alex playfully protests. "You know, the whole 'getting-to-know-you' part".

"Not a chance". Piper flutters her eyelashes, faking a smile. "Who do you work for?".

The brunette laughs out loud. "Right. Let me get you our complete itinerary and a list of our clients, arranged in alphabetical order".

"Enough with the sarcasm". Piper warns. "I know you are a figurehead in this organization."

"Figurehead?" Alex's eyes widen. "I don't know whether to be offended or not. And its not an organization,". She adds. "it's a drug cartel".

"Do you have a _boss_, Alex?".

Alex gasps for effect. "Maybe. Who told you? Or did you read about it too?"

"Oh my god! You truly are an insufferable asshole". Piper feels her patience running dry. "I don't even know why Galina and Nicky defend you so much".

"Maybe because they actually _know_ me, as opposed to someone who just reads archived facts about my life in an boring office, with the goal of _arresting_ me".

Piper closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. This conversation is going nowhere, and if she keeps this up, the only result will be a pissed-off Alex. Not the best outcome.

"Look". Alex speaks again. "_If_ I'm going to answer your questions, I need something in return". She doesn't seemed defaced in the slightest.

Piper nods, reaching for her glass of water. "I was expecting something like this. What do you want?"

"Kiss me".

The water spurts out of Piper's mouth with seismic velocity. Then she immediately transitions into a coughing fit, all this under the amused stare of Alex.

"You are out of your mind". It's all Piper can manage to say, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to figure everything on your own". Alex makes an attempt to stand up.

"Wait".

Piper speaks with her eyes closed. She still doesn't believe what she's about to say. "Fine".

The blonde watches Alex sit back down, with the biggest smirk on her face. As if the evening couldn't get any crazier.

It takes Piper a moment to make up her mind. Heat rushes through her body, as she slowly rounds the table to approach Alex.

Alex stands up, and Piper finds herself gazing upward to meet her eyes. She feels small and dirty after a long day of work, in front of Alex's elegance and flair.

The proximity allows Piper to be fully aware of Alex's perfume, and her smell is absolutely enticing. Alex is pure seduction, and Piper knows that the brunette knows this. Her green eyes are fixed onto Piper's, waiting for her to make the move.

She looks to the floor, and instinctively takes hold of Alex's forearms, as if to prevent her from attempting any other maneuvers. Alex's skin is warm, her hands steady.

The blonde draws closer, her gaze fixed on Alex's mouth. She runs her tongue across her lips, and her eyes close involuntarily before she closes the gap between them. At the contact, an inexplicable warmth floods her entire body. Alex's lips are soft and delicate, her movements gentle, allowing Piper to set the pace. All of a sudden, Piper finds herself wanting to go further, to deepen the kiss, to grab Alex's face, to kiss her neck... but she stops.

Carefully she takes a step back.

To her surprise Alex has her eyes closed, and she's breathing heavily. The blonde can't help but to feel proud of herself for rendering Alex speechless.

"Well?". She asks, taking advantage of the opportunity. "Are you ready to answer my questions?"

The look on Alex's face is priceless. "Yes".

"Alright", Piper resets to detective mode, ready to fire. "The firs-"

"Yes I _do_ have a boss". Alex cuts her off.

The blonde stares confused, while a wide smile forms on Alex's lips. Only then Piper understands how cleverly Alex has played her, by confirming something she already knew.

A taunting wink finishes the event. "I told you this was going to be our spot". The brunette sits back down, and just on cue, the waiter brings their food to the table. Shocked, Piper returns to her seat while the food is being served.

She doesn't ask anymore questions.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

4:03 am

The sharp ringtone echoes through the silent room at a disturbingly annoying volume. Piper jerks on the bed disoriented, rubbing her eyes. She pats on the nightstand searching for her phone.

"Tom?" Her voice is groggy with sleep.

"Chapman, you need to come to the office right now".

Piper grabs the clock on the table a looks at the time. Her mind is blurred, and she doesn't quite grasp what's going on. She stays silent for a few seconds, processing.

"Piper!" Tom's voice is adamant.

"Yes. _Yes_. God". She straightens on the bed, a hand on her forehead. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here".

Piper hangs up and hurries to get dressed. She scurries through the room, jealous of Larry who is sleeping soundly below the bed covers.

As best as one can dress up at four am in only ten minutes, she grabs her keys and drives to the office. The streets are empty and gloomy, an odd sight for Piper who is so used to the morning rush.

After entering the building she practically runs to their usual meeting place. Tom waits on a chair with his laptop on his knees. She goes straight to him, her heart on her throat.

"What happened?"

"Vause". He states. "She was here yesterday, a few hours ago to be precise".

The memories from last night finally catch up with Piper, unceremoniously. Wine. Food. Italian restaurant. Alex. Alex _kissing_ her. No. _She_ kissing Alex.

Her stomach shrinks; her eyes widen. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

"Cameras from _La Regina_ and _Siena_ caught her entering one of the Italian restaurants down the block". Tom informs. "_Mozzafiato_".

With each word coming out of Tom's mouth, Piper's body temperature drops a degree. Her hands are sweaty, her pulse is deafening. Still, Tom's next words sink her even further.

"You were at _Mozzafiato_ yesterday, practically at the same time". It's an affirmation.

Piper nods. She doesn't even dare to ask anything, she doesn't even move. She just stays there waiting for her fate to be sealed.

"Did you saw her?" Tom frowns.

She's about to crumble and confess everything when her mind analyzes the question. If Tom saw them together why is he asking? Is this some sort of trick question? She shakes her head, testing the waters.

"Damn it!" He springs from the chair, and starts pacing through the small room. His hands are clutched into fists, and he's sweating profusely. "She was right there at the restaurant" He's almost shouting now. "I- I- I just lost her in the footage, I don't know where she _sat_. I don't know if she was _alone_. I don't know _anything_!".

_That's why I strategically chose this table._ Alex's words slam back into Piper's mind, physically tilting her head. She knew. Alex _knew_. Piper blinks perplexed, adding the word genius to her mental list of adjectives to describe Alex.

"Do you go to _Mozzafiato_ often?" Tom has both hands in his head.

"Sometimes". Piper lies. "It's one of Larry's favorite restaurants". It isn't. They've never even eaten there.

Tom stays silent for a moment, his uneasiness engulfing every part of his body. Then his eyes magnify in alarm. "She's following you".

"What?"

"Vause", he blurts with a new nervousness. "She's following you Piper. She almost killed you last time at _Casiano's_, and now she shows up here in this other restaurant because she knows you go there often".

Piper's face is pure astonishment, but not because of Tom's hypothesis, which is partially true. She just can't believe the direction this conversation has taken.

"We need to protect you". Tom urges. "We know how dangerous that woman is, you can't be alone anymore".

"Tom, please". Piper tries, but Tom is too anxious and worried to reason.

"This isn't a game Piper. I'm raising this with Healy today".

"No!" She didn't meant to yell.

Now Tom is staring at Piper like she's lost her mind. The blonde quickly elaborates.

"Don't tell him yet, please?" She clasps her hands together as in prayer, her voice small. "We are _so_ close. Just give me a couple of days, ok?"

She watches him shake his head, but eventually he sits in the couch, deeply troubled.

"Ok. But know that you need to be extremely careful".

"I'll be careful".

"Don't stay out late, and _don't_ walk alone in the streets".

"I won't "

"Promise?".

"I promise".

"Good".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: So, what do you guys think? Can Piper trust Tom? Is Alex using Piper for her own plans? _

_Please let me know your thoughts. You don't know how much your feedback motivates me._

_Hugs._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I want to tell you more about the story. There's another note at the end of the chapter. If you have time, please, read it. _

_As always, thank you so much for your thoughtful reviews. When you talk so excited about the story it just makes me want to keep writing. _

_Hugs._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 6: _Maybe we are the same_

.

.

.

On Friday afternoon, Piper strides through the noisy streets of Rosedale, Queens. She's alone. Larry thinks she's with Tom. Tom thinks she's with Larry. They don't have each other's number.

Her ponytail swings side to side through the slot of her baseball cap, and she keeps shielding her neck with the collar of her drab jacket. Faded blue jeans, black sunglasses; the getup makes the heat unbearable, but the possibility of being seen is ten times worse. Eyes on the ground, she walks straight to the given address.

It's a familiar one. One that she's been monitoring for the past six months: Galina's mini-market. But she doesn't take the usual path, instead she rounds the block and walks through a narrow alley which leads straight to the back of the establishment.

An all black vehicle is parked outside, just a few meters away from the back door. It's the same vehicle she spotted three hours ago in front of her parking spot, which drove away immediately after she read a note sitting on her windshield. The note had two things written: the address she's at, and the time on her watch.

If somebody asked her why she came so readily, she wouldn't know what to answer. Maybe she's expecting a certain brunette to be inside. Maybe, the same force that has been dragging Healy all these years took hold of her, and now they are both orbiting the same star. Moon and space junk both orbit the earth. One brightens, the other clouds.

She knocks twice on the steel door and waits. One long screech precedes her encounter with an unmistakable figure, who's body blocks the entire door frame. "Chapman?" Galina examines her from head to toe, before letting out a raspy laughter "Nice costume".

She motions with her head for Piper to follow her, and the blonde steps inside, stuffed air hitting her face right away. They walk through a short corridor before entering a small room on the left; the same room where she interviewed Galina last week. At the sight, Piper's lungs exhale all the air they held; relieve washing her whole body after hours of puzzling tension.

"You must be suffocating". Alex laughs, immediately lowering her feet from the sofa she was laying before Piper came in. Her smile reveals she received a pleasant surprise. "I wasn't sure you were coming".

"Is this another one of your 'spots'?" Piper removes her sunglasses, trying to conceal the utmost delight that swarms her every time Alex is near. She sits in front of the brunette, scanning the room with a quick glance.

Alex rolls her eyes, reaching for a lighter in her pocket. "Enough with the questions Veronica Mars." She flicks it a few times before the cigarette on her mouth lights up. "That's not why I called you here for".

"Oh, so you're just wasting my time". She retorts. It's the first thing that came to mind; there's no place else she'd rather be.

"No". Alex calmly explains, smoke darting towards the ceiling. "I'm rescuing you from your boring life".

"My life is _not_ boring".

"Says the one who's been shoving her nose on _my_ life for the past year".

"Six months".

An essential clarification. The huge grin on Alex's face makes Piper's own lips curve upwards involuntarily.

Alex is rapidly finding a way through Piper's tenacity. There's no reason for Piper to be here; there's absolutely no justification for her to keep this meetings secret. But she doesn't want them to stop, and if anybody else knows, they're _going_ to stop.

"Here". Alex walks towards a creaky wardrobe in the corner, and tosses a shirt against Piper's chest; then a pair of shorts. "Put this on. I want to show you something".

The soft fabric brushes her jaw. It's smells like Alex, and something in her stomach flutters at the thought of wearing Alex's clothes; she hides it with forced indifference. "I'm already dressed, in case you didn't noticed".

"Improperly, may I add".

Piper scoffs. "Well I'm sorry. You didn't specified in your shady note".

"Just put it on. You know you want to".

There's that wink again, reddening Piper's cheeks in an instant. There's so much meaning behind it; so much entailed. Piper still doesn't know how to react.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A different voice joins the conversation, coming from the door behind. Piper whirls off her chair, jumping to her feet in the process. Her fear somewhat eases when she sees Nicky.

"Does this means you are going to prison now?" Nicky is looking at Alex, hands hidden in her pockets. "I thought you had a few more days with us. I didn't got the chance to say goodbye".

All this is spoken through an amused smile, which is exactly mirrored by Alex. The brunette is putting her keys and phone on her pocket, ready to go. Piper picks the clue and starts changing.

"Undressing already!" The short woman plumps into the sofa, grabbing the remote. "Vause, you never cease to amaze me".

"Shut up". Alex laughs, walking towards the door. "I'll see you soon".

"Right".

Piper managed to roll into those clothes faster than what took Alex to reach the door. When the brunette turned around, Piper was already dressed.

She gives Alex a self-satisfied smirk.

"Hey blondie!" They're already halfway through the corridor when Nicky's voice reaches them. Neither goes back to the room, but they do stop to listen; specially Piper. "I haven't seen Vause yet". Nicky yells, almost serious. "When I see her I'll let you know".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Upon exiting the room, Piper follows Alex in silence, but this time they don't go in the same direction she came in. To her puzzlement, Alex walks straight to a private women's restroom, which has a huge _Out of Service_ sign hanging on the door.

By the time Piper is certain that Alex is actually entering the restroom she tries to protest but the brunette hushes her. They walk in. Then Alex, pushing away an old and stained carpet on the floor, reveals what it seems to Piper like a wooden trapdoor.

She crouches, pulls it open, and descends quickly. Piper doesn't have other option than to join her, hissing under her breath.

Down there it gets considerably hotter. She can feel sweat drops sliding down her back and neck. The air is humid; the walls dark. Piper tiptoes behind Alex, avoiding the numerous water puddles.

Amid the cacophonic orchestra of electric generators, she hears Alex's voice for the first time in a while, competing with the noise. "Wise crime is like a mind-blowing magic trick". She lowers her head to avoid one of the many pipes protruding from the ceiling. Piper does the same.

"The goal is to mislead; To distract" Her movements are mechanic, like she knows exactly where each obstacle is. "Force the attention to an irrelevant matter, and while the spectator _rivets_ in it, determined to decipher the mystery, the cards rearrange in front of their very eyes". Finally Alex stops in front of a beaten roll-up door. She wriggles with the handle until it clinks, before giving it a thrust.

It rattles angrily on its way up, the sound reverberating through the concrete basement. A scant amount of amber light floods in, illuminating Alex's face. She pulls a silver key from her pocket, and begins climbing the set of steps. "Deception is the key". She continues. "Make them wait where you want them, then slide quietly through the unguarded spot".

One opaque glass door stands above the staircase, covered in tiny dark spots. Alex unlocks it and pushes it open, revealing a spacious garage, with dozens of vehicles parked inside. The headlights of a grey sedan flash twice.

"Pick the obvious place". She walks backwards, facing Piper. "One they'll never search. Pick the common car, the one that streets are full of". She opens the passenger door for Piper, and the blonde hops in. "Bribe the owner of the building for a few Franklins and voilà. You are a off their scent". Alex rounds the car and jumps in too.

Through the whole journey Piper was silent, paying careful attention to each word that came out of Alex's mouth. Very self-aware, she observed every detail around her, as if she was trying to memorize it.

When the car drove out of the building through two massive iron gates, she craned beyond the car window to see where they came out. A cracked yellow sign towered beside the main road.

_Jones, Parker & Associates_. At the bottom, in a smaller font. _Criminal Defense Lawyers_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"This view is just... unreal".

They are laying down on the floor, in the rooftop of an abandoned building just outside the city. A broad rosy sky hangs above them, sun rays piercing erratically through shuffled clouds. The heat subsided, with a cold breeze replacing it rather quickly. Noisy vehicles dash through the streets below.

Alex lent Piper the leather jacket she brought from the car, and the blonde is wearing it, with her arms around her knees.

"How did you find this place?" She turns her head to where Alex is.

The brunette doesn't look at her, she stays silent for a few seconds, as if deliberating. Then she speaks in a soft voice. "When I was younger there once was an open air concert in that park over there". Piper's gaze follows to where Alex pointing.

"I was _dying_ to see the band, but I couldn't afford the tickets". She pauses, the memories almost visible in her eyes.

"It was a shitty day. A pretty fucked up day actually" She corrects, a swift hint of anger clouding her features for a second. "I was with Nicky, just strolling around the neighborhood, getting away. She knew everything that was going on, and how much this concert meant to me. She said there was this building with a hole on the fence, tall enough for us to see the whole city".

Piper listens attentively, her eyebrows knitted.

"We sneaked in and ran up the stairs in no time. She was right, we could see the stage from here, with all the lights and the huge crowds below. The sound was distant, but still, it felt amazing".

She turns to meet Piper's face, and gives the blonde a half-smile. "It became my favorite place in the world".

Something in Piper's chest is beaming with amazement. This is Alex, the feared drug dealer from New York city, first on Healy's list of most wanted criminals, and recurring nightmare of Piper's dreams, showing a human side. A vulnerable side. It makes Piper feel embarrassed for the way she has treated the brunette, but at the same time, she's truly confused by Alex's actions.

"Alex". The name flows from her lips, soft and pleading. "Why are you doing this? You know my job, you know my assignment...".

She leaves the sentence hanging, as if the rest doesn't quite belong to this occasion. "What is it that you want?" Unlike previous encounters, this time the question is genuine. Piper really _really_ wants to know.

Alex darts up and walks towards the edge of the building, shoulders rigid. Then she whirls around, her eyes locking with Piper's while the breeze wafts her hair. "I want _you_, Piper". She admits, her voice firm. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you at the bar, with your red dress and your stubborn attitude".

She strides towards Piper, who is looking at her with her mouth open, utterly perplexed. Piper's hands are pressed against the concrete, as if her body was ready to stand up and leave.

"Alex we can't. I- I...". She stammers, searching for all kinds of excuses. "This could never work out. I have a boss. I- With my kind of job this is impossible. Plus I'm..." The image of Larry crosses her mind, but she doesn't mention him. Alex doesn't give her the chance.

Their lips crash unceremoniously.

There's urgency in Alex's movements, pure thirst. This time the brunette is in absolute control, and boy does Piper crumbles. Her whole universe is spinning wildly, her skin is surrendered to Alex's touch. Her jaw looses and tightens at the rhythm of Alex's movements.

Alex holds each side of Piper's head, fingers pressed against her temples. Her knees dig on the hard floor, clamping the blonde's thighs between them. Piper feels herself spiraling out of her senses with the storm of Alex's heat roaming her body. Its everywhere; her hair, her neck, her waist.

At the force of the weight on top, Piper falls on her back and Alex lurches forward, eyes opening in a reflex. The slight break of contact makes Piper gain some self-awareness. Alex is inches away, strands of black hair brushing Piper's neck. She's breathing heavily, and it's like her eyes are screaming: _please_.

One second is all Piper needs to make up her mind.

Both hands take hold of Alex's neck, pulling her down fiercely, lips colliding once again. It's the cue Alex needed to continue, so she leads on, unrestrained. Her movements are frantic; her kisses desperate, as if Piper was to vanish at any moment.

She starts removing Piper's jacket, then her shirt. The split seconds their lips are apart feel like an eternity, both bodies attracting each other with equal violence, rendering everything else pointless.

"Alex?". It comes out as a whisper, as if to make sure Alex is still there. The brunette responds with another kiss. Then Alex drops to Piper's stomach, and her back arches against the floor. "Alex!". This time is a yelp, and she feels Alex's smile against her skin.

Skilled fingers caress her waist. Now they start to lower her shorts. She's about to unbutton them, when a sharp sound makes them spring apart. It's Alex's phone. "Fuck". It's also the first time she heard Alex curse.

The brunette pushes herself up, incensed. She tries to calm down before answering, her eyes closed. She walks away from Piper, but not far enough that the blonde can't listen.

"I thought we were meeting tomorrow". Alex's voice is low, filled with impatience. Piper notices her body tensing again. "You'll have to give me a few minutes". She says before going silent, pacing through the ceiling. Piper is acting distracted, but her ears are catching everything Alex says. "Well tell Kubra that I also have a life".

_Kubra_. Piper frowns, wondering what urgent matter is pulling Alex away from her. The name sticks in her mind, and her lips repeat it.

Alex hangs up and walks towards the blonde, an unreadable expression on her face. "I have to go". She states, fumbling with her keys. "I'm so sorry. Listen Piper...". She tries. But Piper doesn't let her finish, a fresh wave of anxiety catching up with her.

"I have to go too". Piper blurts. She starts picking her clothes from the floor, more annoyed by the phone call than she dares to admit. "Thank you for sharing this place with me". She's not sure how to react. Everything happened so fast, but it felt so good.

Alex nods, clearly defeated by the sequence of events that took place. She looks pissed, as if someone had slapped her.

Piper stops her movements, to watch Alex for a second; then walks straight to her. She hesitates for a moment, before getting closer to her ear with a new dose of found courage. She runs her tongue through Alex's earlobe, and Alex's body shudders.

Her hands clutch Piper's waist.

"Find me tomorrow and bring me back". She says, her breath lingering on Alex's neck. "But nobody must see us". Kisses flood her bare skin. "Can you do that Alex?" Wet lips travel up and down the brunette's neck. "Can you find me again?"

Piper pulls back, and Alex is on the verge of a breakdown. Hands clutched, eyes pleading; She only nods, her jaw rigid. "Tomorrow night. Meet me at the coffee shop on the 89th Avenue".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: Not the greatest chapter, but please read this note. _

_I know this isn't a novel, much less a profound literary piece. Yet I've been trying to incorporate a few elements on this story._

_Maybe you've already noticed the parallelism between Alex's and Piper's environments. Piper works for the police department, Alex for a drug cartel. They both have a friend who cares deeply for them and who tries to protect them at any cost (Nicky & Tom). They both have a boss (Kubra & Healy). Their safe place is a basement, and they are seeing each other without their respective bosses knowing. My aim is to show how similar their lives are, although they seem completely opposite. _

_Also, I wanted to include symbolism. Here are some of the symbols I've trying to add:_

_Sun rays, the sofa, both Piper and Alex's clothes, smoke, and most importantly Alex's words. _

_If you noticed, Piper is constantly thinking about everything Alex says. Her words have a big impact on Piper and are going to be big factor in the rest of the story._

_Anyhow... I know I've been using few dialogue, it's just that I get absorbed in the descriptions and the imagery. For me is my favorite part of writing. _

_Thank you for reading this. As always, please let me know what you think. _

_Hugs_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: My sincere apologies for the delay. I intended to had this chapter done way before, but a lot of things happened in between. _

_I just wanted to let you guys know that this was one of the chapters I was most eager to write. Please let me know what you think, and what are your guesses on the story._

_Thank you!_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saturday night.

Piper shrugs Larry off with the excuse of an out-of-hours meeting. She leaves the house quickly -making sure nobody is following her- and waits by the window inside the coffee shop on 89th Avenue.

Ten minutes later, a familiar grey car drives by and rounds the block. Piper straightens in the table; eyes fixed on the road, expectant. When the car drives by the second time, she jumps off her seat and goes straight to the vehicle. It is indeed Alex. They go to her _favorite place in the world_. Piper doesn't regret it.

On Sunday they don't see each other.

Piper doesn't want to raise suspicions.

Monday arrives.

For the most part she stays quiet at work, hidden in her desk among routine paperwork. When Tom asks if she's seen Alex through the weekend, she says no. When Healy demands for new clues on the case, she doesn't give any.

Piper has entered a hungry lions' den, and she needs to choose which one to feed. The elegant, mighty lioness who rubs gently against her legs, making her feel alive and desired. Or the bloodthirsty lion, who prowls menacingly with its tousled mane, furious and vindictive.

Saving one means condemning the other, which also means she'll fall, victim of the condemned one. She tightens her grip on the meal.

For now, she'll keep dancing with the devil, and sleeping with the enemy.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I can't believe how many little niches you have".

They are in bed facing each other, foreheads almost touching. Another new place for Piper, who keeps discovering alleys, and streets and corridors that she'd never even heard about. Now, in an old apartment building in the outskirts of town, she lays in front of Alex, circling a strand of black hair.

"That you know about". Alex looks at her, starry eyed and serene. She's the vivid image of peacefulness; a calmed ocean bouncing sun rays, a mighty eagle in the tallest tree. It's what Piper admires most. The way Alex behaves and talks like she's in absolute control, afraid of nothing.

"Did you ever considered driving a cab?" Piper jokes. She shuffles a little closer, until their noses touch. No amount physical contact seems to be enough. Specially tonight, with Alex wearing nothing but a white tank top and her underwear.

"A cab?" Alex brings her hand up to her lips and kisses it gently, her smile soft against Piper's skin. "No Piper. Trust me, I was making a lot of money before I even had my drivers' license".

It seems so improbable. Every time they are together Piper almost forgets how Alex makes a living. Comments like the previous one make her stumble back to the reality of Alex as a drug dealer, and she can't shrug off the worry that climbs up to her throat, wiping her smile in an instant.

"Still". She leans forward to brush Alex's lips, trying to eradicate all the unpleasant thoughts with another kiss. "You know this city better than anyone".

Right? It's almost a question, another way her worry finds, seeping through her skin and onto the space between them. It's the topic she refuses to bring up, slamming the door shut to any suggestions about the probability of loosing Alex.

What she really wants to make sure, is that Alex has enough resources to outsmart Healy; enough places to hide, enough tricks under her sleeve. She's done this before, dozens of times, but still...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

This absolutely is Piper's new favorite thing in the world; doesn't matter where they are: Alex's arms wrapped around her waist, her warm lips on her neck. Tonight in front of them, a black sea, rumbling menacingly beyond the pier. Above, a thousand stars, witnessing in silence yet another rendezvous.

But Piper is scared.

There's a giant snowball rolling down her stomach, making her movements stiff and cautious. She's been walking on thin ice, long enough for the surface to begin cracking underneath her feet. A sinister monster is crawling behind her, its shadow growing bigger by the hour.

Tonight she reached a limit. Her mouth is unable to confine her thoughts any longer. She blurts the question flat out. "Why does Healy hates you so much?"

In an instant, Alex's hold on her body loosens, and Piper hears her breathing halt. "It's complicated".

She doesn't elaborate. Her arms become rigid, and her fingers stop the patterns they were tracing on Piper's hips.

It was obvious the subject was delicate, that there was history between the two. A dark and sensitive history Piper supposes. She doesn't want to meddle, but the current circumstances are eating her alive. She _needs_ to know.

"I mean, you should see how his face changes at the very mention of your name". Piper swings around, wanting to catch Alex's face expression. "Hate is too short of a word. He abhors you".

It doesn't take long for Piper to see a reaction. But surprisingly, Alex doesn't look angry. She seems... ashamed?

Her eyes drop to the ground, before she positions herself next to Piper, her back against the wooden fence too. She stays silent for a moment, gaze lost in the vast sky above.

"I probably deserve that". She says after a while, breaking the silence previously filled by the restless waves. Her voice is still calm, but there's a hint of guilt behind it that Piper doesn't miss.

"Why?" Piper pushes, sensing that its probably not the best idea, but convinced deep inside like she deserves to know.

"Pipes, I really don't want to talk about it".

_Pipes_. The little nickname doesn't go unnoticed. She turns around, cups Alex's face in her hands, and kisses her lips. It's an appeasing kiss, meant to gain permission to continue. When Alex's features relax a bit, she plunges again, her voice full of concern.

"Alex, please tell me what's going on. I could help you-"

"I don't need your help". Alex cuts her off, almost insulted. She goes a step futher and disentangles herself from Piper's embrace, her previous detachment quickly escalating into anger.

"Maybe I can convince him-"

"Convince him to _what_? Absolve me from my crimes? Go out with me for dinner so we can hug and kiss and forgive each other?" Her tone is louder now, full of sarcasm, and not the funny one Piper is used to.

"To make him see you are not the target here". Desperation is flooding Piper; she almost shouts.

"Stop it". Alex orders, her hand motioning the command. "Whatever it is your planning, stop".

Her voice is stern, foreign. She runs a hand through her hair, gaze roaming around the place. Then, with a steadfast tone, she speaks directly to Piper's fears.

"Healy has all the right to hate me, all the right to ask for my head on a plate. He's angry, he's desperate, and he's not going to stop until I rot in prison or until I'm..."

She pauses, apparently aware of the impact her words would have on Piper if she uttered them plainly. She exhales a deep breath, eyes closing in unison. The nearest lamppost illuminates half of her face, casting a shadow on the other.

Piper observes her, the clearest she can with uninvited teardrops clouding her vision. She throws herself at Alex, arms rounding the brunette, her leather jacket cold against Piper's skin. For so long she fed the idea of Alex's innocence, thinking that Healy was just a bitter homophobic man with hate in his heart.

But the incomplete confession didn't diminished her feelings for Alex, instead it fueled Piper on her quest of producing a veer in direction, a twist that would make Alex descend a few numbers in Healy's list.

Alex's words cut right through her thoughts, as if she was reading her mind. "You can't fix this Piper".

Then again.

"Don't try".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The next evening they're on the rooftop of Alex's building.

It's long past midnight, and it's overly still, the occasional breeze shuffling through the distant trees. Piper is dozing off, her head resting on Alex's lap, who keeps running her fingers through the blonde's hair. After exhausting themselves all evening, they wordlessly postponed the return to their respective lives, and stayed there lying on the concrete floor.

Tonight Alex was suspiciously quiet. Piper supposes is because of their last conversation, although she didn't mentioned anything earlier. Also, this time the sex felt urgent, as if somewhere beyond them a clock was dictating a harmful sentence.

Not that Piper didn't enjoyed it; _far_ from that. But the baggage of so many unspoken words weighed heavily on both of them.

After a long silence, Alex says something, but it sounds very distant. Piper's isn't even sure the brunette is actually speaking. Her eyelids lag open with tiresome effort, and she mumbles against Alex's shirt. "What?"

This time she hears loud and clear; the unmistakable deadline she's been dreading to face. "I'm leaving in three days".

She bolts upright, her sleepiness transforming into a strained attempt to remain coherent and rational, manifested visibly in her face. "Leaving where?"

"Berlin".

It slaps her straight in her face. The unavoidable outcome, finally with a time stamp on it. Alex is leaving New York, which quickly translates into: Alex is leaving _her_. For the previous days she's been ignoring the inevitable conversation about Alex's departure. She knew it was certain, but didn't asked once. Alex didn't brought it up either. Not until now.

"Why?"

"Come with me".

Piper was almost kneeling by Alex's side. The words force her back to a sitting position, her mouth open as to reply, but nothing coming out. As much as she wants to respond affirmatively to that suggestion, her scant amount of self-consciousness immediately raises a hundred red flags.

But Alex interjects before the blonde organizes her thoughts, a new wave of emotion flooding her voice. "You and me, traveling the whole world. No more of this hiding crap, no more livi-".

"I can't". Piper cuts her off, before her ideas take flight.

She doesn't look at Alex. In fact, her eyes are closed, and her hands are wrapped around her own waist, protectively. As if the physical distance would aid her maintain the difficult decision.

Alex receives the answer like a bucket of cold water. In an instant, her previous excitement washes away just as fast as it appeared, and she stands up, her footsteps carrying her away from Piper. Then the flick of a lighter resonates in the small distance.

Piper opens her eyes, and Alex is standing in the farthest corner, exhaling deeply into the night sky. White smoke vanishing away with the steady breeze. She walks towards the brunette, her steps heavy and awkward; her voice shaky.

"I can't quit my job". It's the biggest reason she can come up with. Her reputation of a responsible and centered woman.

"The job in which you are supposed to_arrest_me? Yeah, because you are accomplishing that one _so_well". Alex retorts. It's harsh and bitter, and filled with a greatly unpleasant reminder. She doesn't look at her.

But unfiltered truth, spoken so bluntly makes you sharp and incisive; exactly like Piper now. "What did you thought was going to happen?" She shoots. "_You're_ the one who started everything. I didn't asked for any of this".

"Right". Alex opens her arms theatrically, moving away from the edge of the building. "Blame _me_ for something you've willingly agreed to do".

"I _knew_ that this was the inevitable outcome". Piper ripostes, glued to her spot. "That sooner or later we would go in separate ways, but apparently you didn't".

"And then you throw out your job as an excuse". Alex ignores her remark, and continues talking, her voice loud and rough. "As if the fact that you're here right now, doesn't disproves the pathetic story you are telling yourself".

"Why don't _you_ quit?" It comes loud, louder than Alex's protests; ending the tense back-and-forth between them.

Alex just snorts, and stays silent for a while, filling her lungs with smoke, and exhaling impatiently. Her gaze is lost in the city lights below, which seem so distant and busy. But it feels like she's looking through it, as if a whole different scenery is flooding her mind.

"This isn't Starbucks Piper". She finally adds, a humorless laughter accompanying her statement. "I can't just show up with a resignation letter and move on with my life".

Piper is clueless about the details of Alex's job. She pushes on, irritated. "Well if you expla-".

"Explain _what_?" Alex swirls around, her voice tight with annoyance. "They'll _kill_ me. Don't you understand? If I even _try_ to get out, sooner or later someone will show up with a gun and blow my head off".

The declaration has the desired effect, Piper doesn't have a reasonable argument. She crosses her arms defensively, and stares at Alex until the brunette turns away from her. Then she hears her speaks again, a little softer.

"For this to work out you must come with me". Piper doesn't miss the glints of hope accompanying Alex's words. "We can travel the world, we can build a life".

"A _criminal_ life". Piper yelps, unable to curb the anxiety that's enveloping her right now. She brings a hand to her temple. "Alex, don't you see the problem here? I can't go with you while you break the law".

"Well I can't stay either".

Once again a heavy silence falls between them, and it seems that it transcends the building in which they are, swallowing the city whole.

For a few days they were able to dive blindly in a story that could serve as a theme for a Hollywood movie. Avoiding, escaping, lying, meeting in secrecy... Every piece fell perfectly in place, every lie was believed, every suspicion drowned. Ignorance was bliss.

Now, the reality of both came down violently, crashing agaisnt each other, reminding them that their affair wasn't a fairy tale, that time was running up and that crucial decisions must be made.

All this thoughts are bumping in Piper's head, and it feels like she just hit an enormous wall that was in front all the time, but that she purposefully chose to ignore. Every possible solution that she can come with, entails devastating consequences. It occurs to her that if she'd met Alex in completely different circumstances, the story would have a happy ending.

"Why did you even joined the cartel in the first place?" She tries to sound calm, like she's not projecting all the blame into Alex. The brunette doesn't buy it.

"That's none of your business".

"Well it is my business if we are going to continue seeing each other".

"_If_?"

"I don't know Alex. Ok?" Piper runs both hands through her hair. "I don't _know_. I can't just hop on a plane with you and leave everything behind. Do you know how dangerous it is for me to be here with you right now".

For the first time Alex turns around and walks straight to Piper, firmly. "And you don't think this is dangerous for me too?"

She shakes her head, like she doesn't believe these words are actually coming out of her mouth. "Don't you see it Piper? I've shown you _everything._ All of it. Palms out". She emphasizes her next words, by counting with her fingers.

"Red. Nicky. The Law Firm. Which _car_ I drive..." Her arms spread open in a sign of surrender. "You could ambush me at any moment and I wouldn't stand a chance".

The sincerity of Alex's words rips apart Piper's arguments. She stands there, mouth open but nothing coming out. Her voice is barely a whisper. "I would never".

For a moment Alex stays in front of her, features barely visible in the night, yet her presence swarms the entire rooftop. There were great dichotomies within Alex. At moments she was intimidating, sharp, confident, almost invincible. In other instances her tight armor loosened, and below her rigidity and cockiness, Piper could see through. And here it was again, another crack within her walls, wide enough for Piper to glimpse the turbulence inside. "This isn't the live I wanted Piper, trust me".

There's more. There's a whole more that Alex isn't saying, and Piper is silently pleading Alex to open up to her, but she's afraid of messing up. Alex is no longer looking at her, but at the floor. Piper reaches for her hand, and squeezes it hard, reassuring her.

"Then why did you chose it?"

"Because he was going to _kill_ her". Alex snaps, pulling away from Piper's touch, before taking in a last drag of her cigarette with shaky hands.

"What?" Piper feels a daunting fear crawling down her throat, and she instinctively pulls Alex towards the building edge, so they can seat down. She doesn't quite understand what Alex means, but this is far from the answer she was expecting.

With a strained expression on her face, Alex confronts Piper with the truth; raw and unfiltered, anger seeping through her voice. "I was twelve years old when that motherfucker started dating my mom".

Surprise washes over Piper. She puzzles through the facts that she already knows about Alex, not knowing who the brunette is referring to. Her mind goes back to her encounter with Diane, and the name she mentioned at the door hits her. "Clay?" She ventures.

Alex nods, visibly disgusted at the mention of the name. She extinguishes the cigarette against the concrete.

"For five months he was the perfect boyfriend". She confesses, an unreadable expression on her face. "He brought her flowers, he helped with the rent. He even bought her a car. We were able to actually see each other daily".

Piper is staring, wide-eyed and silent. Right now, each word coming out of Alex's lips bypasses her usual scrutiny. Alex is telling the truth. Her truth.

"Then mom started acting really weird". She continues, fixing her glasses unnecessarily. Her left knee is bouncing against the pavement, restless. "She quit her job. She began wearing tons of makeup, even in the house. Even her clothes were different, all grave and strange. She was jumpy, nervous all the time".

There's a pause in the story. Alex runs both hands through her hair, before interlacing her fingers behind her neck. She stays like that for a few seconds, pondering. It's very dark. Piper can't see clearly, but she'd swear that two faint trails are marking Alex's cheeks.

The brunette clears her throat before continuing. "One day I came home from school, earlier than usual. The front door was locked, and the car wasn't there. I thought about leaving and coming back later but it was cold outside, and Nicky was busy with her parents".

Piper's heart is racing, and again her hands instinctively reach for Alex's, as she shuffles closer to her. The air between them feels heavy and cold, and Piper chooses to remain quiet. But when another long pause envelops the brunette, she carefully interjects. "Alex, what happened?"

Alex turns her head to look at Piper, almost confused, like she is noticing her for the first time. A scant amount of light reaches her face, finally revealing the tears streaming down. Piper's chest tightens, and a dreadful sensation begins engulfing her entire body.

"I went through the backyard, and the door was open. Then I..." Alex swallows with worrisome effort, before bringing the tip of her fingers towards her closed eyelids in an attempt to subdue the tears that keep coming. Piper hears her take a strained breath, before her eyes dart open again, as if she wanted to get this over with. "The house was a mess; chairs knocked down, shattered glass on the floor..."

For the next part she collects herself and speaks loud and clear, explaining everything with the tone of voice Piper is accustomed to.

"I saw her hand behind the sofa. She was laying on the floor with a huge cut on her forehead. There was blood all over her shirt, bruises on her face... I didn't knew what to do. I stammered out loud that I was going to call him, and she seized my arm with sheer panic, her eyes frightened".

Alex's eyes find Piper's, before continuing. "That's when I knew it was him".

"Alex... I had _no_ idea" Piper manages, amidst her own shock. "Is he in jail?"

Alex shakes her head. "Mom was to afraid to press charges, but I insisted that she should go. In the end nothing happened. He was a cop". She tilts her neck upwards, her gaze lost in the sky, and after a short pause she adds. "Then the real nightmare started".

Her legs carry her away from Piper, who also stands up, unsure. Piper forgot about her job, about Larry, about everything. Right now her world is reduced to this moment. The buzzing of distant generators are the only noise, accompanied by the sound of cars down the road below. Alex is standing in the other corner, hands on her pockets. Piper hears her speak again.

"We left. We moved to another apartment in the other side of the city". She puts another cigarette on her mouth, but this time the lighter doesn't ignite. She flicks it a couple of times before shaking it at ear level, as if to confirm it ran out of fuel. She scoffs and throws it away, annoyed.

"We were short on money". She says, walking back towards Piper. "With everything crumbling on us once again, mom could barely keep up with the bills. So... I started selling".

"What happened with Clay?"

Alex clenches her jaw, her eyes filling with disgust once again, but Piper knows is him that causes this to Alex, not her.

"One night his car was parked outside".

Cold shivers travel up Piper's spine, as more details of this nightmare keep surfacing. She feels selfish and cruel, with how clueless she was about Diane and Alex's story.

"The next day I went to your people. I spoke directly with Healy. He did nothing, so we had to move again".

It's the way Alex says this which crushes Piper entirely. The resignation in her voice, recognizing that from the actual start, this was a loss battle in which she didn't stood a chance. Knowing that an entire system supposedly built to help them, was turning its back against the victim, in favor of the abuser.

"Two months later he found us, and that's when I knew he wouldn't stop until he'd kill her. So I did that for him". She adds, leaning against the nearest wall, hands still on her pockets. Here Alex shrugged her shoulders in such a helpless way, that Piper's eyes end up welling with tears.

_Voltchitsa_. The word Galina chose to describe Alex a few days ago grows a whole new meaning, and echoes persistently in Piper's mind. Can anyone judge Alex? A teenage girl trying to protect her mom, forced to find lots of money, real fast in order to survive a nightmare. Would anyone dare to trade places with her? Surviving in the streets of New York, faking her own mom's death, in order to safe her life. Avoiding the people trying to arrest her, the same ones who ignored her pleadings when she needed help.

Piper walks towards Alex, timidly but swarmed with emotion. Her arms envelop her in a tight hug, met with a long sigh and initial resistance. But eventually Alex yields, and softly relaxes in Piper's embrace.

Nothing cleared up. The same uncertainties float between them, the same ropes are still tied around their waists. Chapman must complete her assignment. Vause must leave town without noise. But tonight something was cracked open, and everything that was revealed fueled Piper with determination, the kind she lacked before tonight.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper spends the next day drowned in old files, documents and legal archives, following a single thread sparked by Alex's conversation on her phone. New information keeps coming from every source, and in a matter of hours she gathered enough evidence to promote a convincing investigation.

At 7:00 am the following morning, Piper enters Healy's office with an array of folders and documentation in her hands. When Healy sees her this early, a delirious smile forms on his face, and he stands up eager to hear the news.

"Ah, Chapman!" He greets. "I was just thinking about you. How is our case?"

Piper doesn't answer his question, instead she drops her stack of documents on his desk, followed by a photo of a bald man, and before Healy has any chance to question her, she quickly explains with unshakable conviction.

"Conclusive proofs against Vause's drug cartel, with a full list of the names involved, including their _actual_ leader: Kubra Balik". She points at the photograph, pleased with herself.

"Kubra?"

Healy is beyond confused. His face rapidly transforms with astonishment, and he grabs some of the folders to skim through the papers. With each glance at the documents his eyebrows furrow harder, as he tries to make heads or tails of what's going on. Piper doesn't waste time and proceeds to clarify.

"It's not Vause who's in charge". She doesn't say Alex anymore. The first name is now reserved for her personal encounters. "It is Kubra. He's the one controlling the whole city and beyond. I have concrete evidence that he is here in New York _today_, if we could assemble a team to search-

"What the hell is this?" Healy cries, red with fury. His eyes are probably bursting at any moment now, and thick drops of sweat begin to form in his forehead.

"Healy" She says, a little bit lost. "This is your chance to make the move against the cartel. If we capture Kubra we can seriously cause damage to the organization, an-".

"And you think I don't know that already?" Healy interjects, jumping from his seat enraged.

This time is Piper who is dumbfounded, not believing the words that she's hearing. She swallows involuntarily, blinking a few times without knowing what's going on. She stammers an attempt of a reply but Healy interrupts her again, clearing his desk of the paperwork with a violent movement that makes her jerk back. The folders crash to the ground, knocking down office supplies and other books in the process.

"I don't give a goddamn about Kubra". He says in a dark tone, his voice about to snap. "He could be swimming in money, he could sell to the whole world for all I care". Here he added a bizarre laughter, which sent icy currents through Piper's veins. Then he slams his hand against the desk, furious.

"I want Vause!"

Piper tries to make sense of this, to no avail. "I don't understand. Kub-"

"You clearly don't". His voice is disturbingly loud, and he rounds the desk much to Piper's unease. "As a matter of fact I think you are not fit to continue with this investigation".

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She stands her ground, determined to show him that she's not intimidated.

"It means you are off the case". He states.

It takes Piper a few seconds to understand what's this means. A hot sensation travels through her neck an onto her ears, as indignation reaches her. She looks at the mess in the floor, then at Healy just a couple of feet away from her. It's her turn to yell.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did". He continues in a menacing tone, pointing towards the door. "Get the hell out of my office right now. I'm going to find someone who can replace you. Someone who can do their _job_".

Piper is fuming. She has to clench her jaw, in order to refrain herself from blurting out everything that she wants to say to Healy. After a big effort to remain silent, she walks out of the office.

She needs to find Alex.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: Please, tell me what you think about this chapter, and about the storyline. _

_Thanks for sticking with this story. _

_Hugs._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hey guys. Thank you for your kind reviews and words of encouragement. It always motivates me to write faster. I can't wait to hear your thoughts of this one. _

.

.

.Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

"Where on earth have you been? I've been waiting for hours."

Piper practically pounces on Alex as soon as she sees her entering Red's establishment. Anxious eyes, restless hands, she didn't had a minute to waste. Immediately after exiting Healy's office she came straight to Galina, urging her to contact Alex as soon as possible.

"Good afternoon to you too, detective". Alex is oblivious to Piper's distress, and apparently in a very good mood too. Her smile, broad and warm, combines with her unusually colorful outfit.

"I need to talk to you". Piper urges while following Alex towards the hidden room.

"Great". Alex removes her sunglasses and opens the door for them, extending her arm mimicking a royal courtesy. "After you". And as soon as the door is locked behind her, Piper explodes.

"I'm of the case!". She blurts, pacing the room, like a balloon deflating erratically, letting out all the trapped air inside. "He went _crazy_! You should've seen him Alex. He was unrecognizable. He threw everything off his desk and yelled at me like a _madman_. I've never seen him like this, not even close. He definitely lost his mind this time, I'm not even exaggerating a little bit. He was lucky today because I-

"Piper". Alex stops her frantic movements grabbing her by the shoulders. Eyes full of concern, her previous smile nowhere to be found. "What the fuck is going on?"

Piper stares, flustered by the sudden restrain in mobility. She awkwardly nods a few times, before letting Alex guide her to the sofa so they can seat. Her chaotic ramble is still playing in her mind, but she stays silent and wide-eyed, and this only causes Alex to look even more worried.

"Who?" The brunette demands, tense and uneasy. "Who are you talking about?"

"Healy" Piper replies, bringing her fingers towards her temples, ready to resume with her anecdote. "We were at his offic-"

"Did he hurt you?" Alex cuts her off, unfamiliar worry plastered in her face. She makes the attempt to stand up. "Piper, you need to tell me if he as much as _touched_ you".

The blonde shakes her head repeatedly. "I'm fine". She blurts twice. "I'm fine". She reaches for Alex's face before embracing her in a full hug, meant to calm both of them, and takes a deep breath filled of Alex's perfume scent. This is enough to lower her anxiety a little, but when they let go, Alex is still unbelievably worried.

"What happened?"

"Ok listen". She exhales, unsure of were to begin her story, given that nothing makes sense right now. "This morning I went to Healy's office, with some new information that I thought he'd be pleased to hear. I gave him the files of a new case, which I've been working on".

"New case?" Alex breaks in.

Piper nods dismissively, wanting to get to the part of Healy's outburst. "I explained to him that this was very valuable information, but he just skimmed through the files, and went nuts in seconds. He threw the documents to the floor, yelled at me, and told me I was off _your_ case!"

Alex is listening attentively with her eyebrows knitted, not surprised in the slightest. "I don't understand". She says. "What kind of documents you showed him?"

Piper hesitates for a second, before answering in with a small voice. "I told him about Kubra".

"What?" Alex launches forward in her seat, her features transforming into a mixture of shock and anger. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why on earth did you do that? Do you-"

"I did it to help you!" Piper exclaims, lifting her palms and signaling Alex to calm down.

"I told you I don't need you help!" Alex yells, and immediately stands up. "You have _no_ idea of what you've done. You think you are _helping_? If Kubra finds out that you called attention to him, you are dead".

"Healy already knows about Kubra".

"Wha-".

Alex throws Piper a perplexed look, blinking several times. The statement causes her to sit back down. It seems like the ground is shaking for everyone today in New York, Alex not being the exception. Piper takes advantage of the situation to finish explaining.

"I thought that if I told him about Kubra, he'd leave you alone. I was wrong. He was furious, like I've never seen him before. He told me that he already knew, but that it wasn't Kubra he wanted... that it was you". At those last words, Piper's voice cracked, her lower lip trembling slightly. Images of Healy this morning make worry climb up her stomach, knowing that all this anger is directed towards Alex.

"He also told me I was off your case". She continues with a thicker voice. "Which means someone else was assigned. Someone who won't protect you anymore, and who's going to work even harder to bring you in".

Alex doesn't say a word, her anger already dissipated. She accepts everything Piper said, with stoical composure.

After a moment of silence she grabs Piper's right hand a brings it to her mouth, placing a kiss on it. "I'm sorry". She whispers, gently caressing Piper's cheek. "I didn't meant to yell before. It's just that... I don't want you to get hurt".

Piper's heart skips a beat, taken aback by such declaration. "Alex". She manages. "It's not me who's in danger, it's _you_. And I know you are used to sneak through the city carelessly, but this time is different. Alex I'm serious, you _need_ to leave".

Alex nods, almost imperceptibly, a trace of a smile attempting to form on her face. "Pipes". She says, in an incredibly heartwarming voice. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry".

But right now all that Piper can do is worry, especially when that worry is not being shared with the person that's stealing a piece of her heart. "You don't understand". She breaks in again. "This isn't a-"

Alex's lips silence her protests. It's a short, gentle kiss; delicate but filled with every assurance that Alex wants to transmit to her. Still, it doesn't vanish the inexplicable fear that is enveloping Piper right now, and that manages to crawl into the space between them. When Alex finishes, she stands up, but the blonde grabs her forearm, pleading.

"Alex".

The brunette seems wrapped again by an imperturbable serenity, the one she always projects when she's in absolute control. "Piper". She responds, teasing.

"Won't you listen to me?"

"I just did".

Suddenly, all of Piper's worries turn into simmering anger. "Fuck you Alex". She stands up, frustrated. "How much longer do you think you can play this game? Strolling through the streets as if they were an amusement park. If you want to rot in prison for the rest of your life, go ahead, do it".

"Piper".

"You know what? Do whatever the fuck it is you do here, and make sure that Healy sees you too, that will make things easier. I don't even know what I'm doing, wasting my time. You think you are an untouchable superhero?"

"Piper". Alex repeats in a firm voice, this time louder enough to make Piper flinch. "Calm down. I'm going to _leave_, as you said".

The relief that swarms Piper is beyond words. Her eyes close involuntarily, she exhales a shaky breath and walks towards Alex before enveloping her in a tight hug. "Thank you". She mumbles against Alex's shirt, utterly grateful. "Thank you".

"I'm going to say goodbye to my mom and then I'm gone". Alex says, once they break apart, and it's like a hundred pounds were lifted from Piper's body. For the first time this morning she feels at little better.

"I'm going back to the office". Piper informs. "Just to make sure you are safe".

Alex nods and kisses her goodbye. The blonde exits Red's establishment discretely. At least she managed to convince Alex. Now she needs to know what is Healy up to.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Upon arriving at the building, Piper takes a moment to partially relax and breathe before entering the offices. The earlier unease she felt while she descended this stairs, almost banished now that she's climbing them again. Alex is still here, but not for long, and that gives her a little peace of mind. Who knew? A couple of nights ago she was terrified of the idea of Alex leaving. Now she urged her to do so.

With a satisfied feeling, she walks through the lobby towards her desk. She's not sure about her duties anymore, now that she wasn't responsible for Alex's capture. She drops in her seat, roams her gaze over the desk and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Chapman?". A voice calls. She looks over her shoulder and Tom is walking towards her, with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Healy?" He asks, leaning against the desk.

Piper sighs and proceeds to explain everything that happened earlier. She do tells him about Kubra, but omits the way she came to learn about that name. When she's done, Tom's eyebrows are furrowed as if he was completely lost.

"Of the case?" He echoes, before shaking his head. "What a dumb call, considering the new lead we caught this morning".

"New lead?" Piper feels all her fears regurgitating. She tries to sound indifferent, like it doesn't matter anymore, but her heart just stopped for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"This morning a distraught blonde woman came to the police department down in Queens, demanding to speak with the officer in charge of Vause's investigation. Apparently Diane Vause, Alex's mother, is alive. The woman gave Healy the address to her house".

Piper's veins freeze, and an icy current travels through her whole body, head to toe. She feels a massive knot in her stomach, as if she was about to throw up. "I- I- I need to go". She stammers, not caring about explaining anything, and heads out.

"Piper!" Tom yells from her desk, but she's already pushing the main entrance glass doors. Every dread she harbored this morning has multiplied exponentially, and has violently knocked her off her feet with an scenario that she never thought possible.

It's Alex's words that make her feel like collapsing. _I'm going to say goodbye to my mom and then I'm gone_.

She prays that Alex didn't do so.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Indescribable panic engulfs Piper. She's on her way to Diane's house, with her chest about to explode and her foot stomped on the gas pedal. _Please, please, please_. Very disturbing images are clouding her mind, images that she tries to blink away, while dodging vehicles at breakneck speed.

When she arrives at the address, her heart drops to her stomach.

Four police vehicles are parked outside, right in front of the house; two more in the back. Some of their doors are open, with officers ready in their respective positions. Radio chatter is coming out of the vehicles, which means that the whole department already knows about this address.

Piper goes straight to the officer at the front porch. "Detective Chapman, Drug Enforcement task force. I lead the investigation on Vause". She raises her badge and proceeds towards the door, but a rigid strong arm stops her from going any further.

"I'm sorry ma'am". The officer states. "Nobody is allowed inside. Chief's orders".

Piper tries to walk-pass him, but he stands in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. "You don't understand!" She protests through clenched teeth, still trying to get through, but colliding with him each time. "I'm working with Healy. I'm in charge of this investigation".

The officer is not impressed. He stays firmly in place, a hard expression on his face. Other two officers slowly approach them, sharing the same stern look.

Piper is on the verge of a breakdown. She grunts angrily before walking away to the car, her worry growing bigger each second that goes by. Hands on her head, a curse on her mouth, she chooses to examines the surroundings.

Thinking. Plotting. Her mind is a like a whirlwind: reaping, rushing, spinning. After a few seconds she realizes Alex's car is not parked outside the house. A brief relief toys inside her, but then Alex's words come crashing into her mind. _Wise crime is like a mind-blowing magic trick. _

She swallows, eyes roaming around the neighborhood, desperately looking for something but unsure of what might be. Her feet start moving, propelled by each statement that came out of Alex's mouth that afternoon. _The goal is to mislead; To distract. _

Piper strides along the street, distancing herself more and more from Diane's house, further into the alleys. This part of the block is pretty empty, and the apartments look abandoned, without maintenance. _Force the attention to an irrelevant matter, and while the spectator rivets in it..._

Once again, her heart sinks when she sees Alex's car parked in front of an abandoned warehouse. She is indeed here. Pure adrenaline runs through Piper's veins, and she studies the building at every corner. _Deception is the key. _

She swings around, breathlessly. Alex wouldn't park in front of the passageway to Diane's house, that would be too easy for them. "C'mon!" She shouts, losing her patience. Her mind is jumbling too many ideas at once, none of them feeling useful.

Suddenly her eyes stop at a rusty wooden door, just a little further away, on the opposite side of the road. It has nothing out of the ordinary, yet something hauls her toward it, something she can't explain. _Make them wait where you want them, then slide quietly through the unguarded spot. _

Piper swings the door open, and founds herself in a dark, low-ceiling room, with stairs that go downward. Her hand travels to her waist instinctively, where she has her gun. It is eerily quiet, and goosebumps form behind her neck when she begins descending the stairs. Eventually she reaches the basement, and its filled with leaks and water puddles.

Where to go now? The deafening hammering on her chest doesn't let her think straight. She can barely see, she doesn't know where to go, but she pushes on, driven by the daunting fear of loosing Alex. After almost twenty minutes her shoes are soaking wet, and she's sweating profusely. She stops, feeling like an idiot. What is she thinking? How can she be sure that this is indeed Alex's passageway to Diane's house? Is there even a passageway? She shakes her head with despair, and is about to turn around and leave when she hears a subtle clatter, like something hitting the pipes.

Her eyes gawk around, until she spots some wooden steps, hanging above the ceiling. Then a spark of hope ignites again. This looks exactly like the one she saw in Red's bathroom. She pulls it and begins climbing, moving as stealthy as possible. At the end of the steps, she carefully pushes the wooden door, and climbs up.

She's in a closet, a very packed one.

Slowly, she closes the door trap, and listens attentively. Muffled voices are coming from the other side of the wall, but she doesn't quite understand what they are saying. She grabs her gun and slowly, very cautiously, opens the closet door.

The voices feel louder now; well voice, she should say. It is Healy, which means she's actually in Diane's house. He's yelling, and he sounds frightening. Piper takes a deep breath, before scanning her surroundings, making sure nobody is around.

A moment later a gunshot resonates in the whole house, followed by a terrifying cry.

Piper's heart stops.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_AN: Sorry_


	9. Either way I lose you

_AN: Thank you for everything. This was a very hard chapter to write. _

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It rips through her bones, the unmistakable sound of Alex's screams.

"Alex!". Piper rushes through the dark house, with the gun in her hands, utter terror swallowing her whole. Her foot kicks a few doors open in sheer desperation, searching for the room where Alex is. When she finds her, all her strength leaves her body, and her legs almost give in beneath.

Three men in uniform are inside, Healy being one of them. They have Alex sitting down, hands tied behind the chair, Healy's grip on her throat, glasses nowhere to be found. Her neck is tilted back, and blood is pouring out of her right leg, staining her white pants with a crimson color. The entire scene seems straight out of a horror movie, and Piper feels her world shattering.

"Alex". She breathes the name one more time, before a stout man pushes her against the nearest wall, disarming her and handcuffing her hands behind her back. Then he forcefully sits her down in a sofa and puts a tape over her mouth, much to Piper's fright. "Don't try anything stupid". He warns.

Healy turns around to look at Piper, but he's unrecognizable. He doesn't even seems surprised or disturbed by Piper's presence. It's like he doesn't care anymore, because he finally got to Alex.

Years of soul-eating wait have paid off, entire days dedicated to track her every movement, patiently awaiting for this moment. She's in his power now, defenseless, powerless, shot. Just like he wanted her to be. All the cards aligned perfectly in his favor, and he seized the opportunity like a hungry lion capturing his pray.

He removes the grip on Alex's neck, and the brunette breathes in, biting her lips in pain. Her eyes are shut tight, her body is tilted to the side. She doesn't know about Piper's presence, but just when her eyes open, Healy strikes her with the gun, the metal colliding with her jaw, sending her head to the other side.

Piper jumps up, outraged, with a drowned cry in her throat. But a powerful hand pushes her down again, shoving her against the sofa. Only then she gets an idea of what's about to happen. This is Healy's vengeance. She's about to witness it, piece by piece.

"Out there, are more than a dozen police officers". Healy speaks, disturbingly loud, addressing Alex but not looking at her. "They are ready to respond. To come at my help for this dangerous mission with the feared _Alex Vause_". A mocking laughter punctuates his statement.

He turns around and places a hand on Alex's shoulder, who stares at him in silence, breathing heavily, red bruises forming on her neck and jaw. His other hand creeps to her tigh, where he shot her just a few minutes ago. Her body jerks in the chair, making it rattle against the floor. Then her face begins contorting in pain. More every second, until she can't hold it in anymore and screams out loud in plain agony, until Healy releases the pressure on the wound. Blood runs down her leg and onto the floor. She's panting desperately, leaning forward in the chair.

"Seventeen years old". Healy says in a lower tone, staring at the blue wall in front of him, just a few feet away of Alex. "In the dawn of her life. Beautiful... unbelievably beautiful. How could she cross paths with a scum like you?"

Piper is wriggling her wrists against the handcuffs, quietly. She frowns at the statement, not sure of what he's talking about.

"When she was little she loved going to the harbor to watch the ships. I used to take her every friday afternoon". He stands in front of Alex, his blue shirt drenched in sweat, his hair wild. "We were a family, a very happy family. Until you showed up".

Piper glances at Alex and she has her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly, silent tears falling from the corners of her eyes. She accepts everything Healy throws at her, without uttering a word.

Then Piper sees Healy's broad shoulders rise for a second, before he sinks his fist right on Alex's middle. Her eyes dart open, and she grunts in pain. He goes a second time, then a third, knocking the air out of her lungs on each occasion, and crushing her back against the wooden chair. She immediately starts coughing, gasping for air but unable to move.

Piper shrieks against the gray tape, and feels her eyes welling with tears, seeing the unfair spectacle that's unfolding.

"I told you to stay away!". He yells, slapping the brunette on her left cheek, the dry sound reverberating through the whole room. Alex doesn't even attempt to straighten. Her head hangs to the side, with strands of hair covering her face. "I told you that Jennifer didn't wanted any of your _stuff_". Then he backhands her, harder, on the opposite side. "But you had to keep coming, didn't you? You demonic piece of shit".

The next blow hits her just above the ear, with such force that the chair is knocked down violently, sending her straight to the ground, most likely seeing stars. Piper yelps in anguish, unable to save Alex from this monster. Hot tears flow from her eyes, as she desperately tries to keep Alex in her field of vision.

The brunette is tied to the chair, sideways, looking completely disoriented, as if she was on a haze. Her eyelids lift, but it's like they weight pounds, while she tries to focus on anything.

But Piper sees it clearly, the moment when Alex recognizes her. As the other officer in the room is working on untying her hands and ankles, their gazes lock. The blonde reads the worry within those green eyes, and her chest constricts in an instant, because while Healy is beating the hell out of Alex, Alex is worried about Piper.

"Get her up". Healy growls, menacingly.

The man lifts Alex as if she weighs nothing, and helps her gain some balance. But she's limping, and alarmingly pale. She sways slightly in front of Healy, who watches her with delirious contempt.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He asks, watching her above his glasses. "Anything?"

When Alex doesn't answer he grabs her by the throat and slams her against the furthest wall. She cries in pain, but is quickly rewarded with a mighty fist on her ribs. This would've sent her to the ground, but Healy holds her in place by the collar of her shirt, before blasting his knee against her abdomen, pinning her against the wall.

After a few seconds he lets her fall, graceless, like an old rag doll, her face hitting the ground after her knees give in below, desperately coughing for relief. He squats in front, giving her a little time to recollect herself, enjoying every second. He's about to hit her again when the faintest sound comes from Alex's mouth, while her cheek is pressed against the floor. Healy leans closer, and straightens her against the wall, eager to hear what she's saying.

"I'm s-s-sorry". Alex repeats, with a great amount of effort. "I'm sorry". Shaken, weak. Her legs are stretched in the floor, her palms barely keeping her upright. She says this a few times, but Healy just seems more enraged, his eyes bloodshot.

"You think an apology will bring my daughter back!?" He shouts, taking hold of Alex's face and squeezing her cheeks with his blood stained hand. "How about I show you what it feels to lose the most important person in your life".

He releases her, reaches for his phone and begins swiping until he finds what he's looking for. Then he places the phone in front of Alex, and even in her debilitated state her eyes fill with indescribable fear. "Don't you dare". She warns, as stern as she can. "Healy, I swear to god..."

"I could call him right now". Healy taunts, his index finger millimeters away from the screen. For the first time in this day, Alex looks utterly frightened. She makes an attempt of standing up, but she ends up groaning helpless, clutching her side. "You know that Clay is a friend of mine. What if I want him to visit right now? You know, take him to see Diane who is alone in the room next door. Imagine his surprise when he finds out she's alive".

Here Piper's blood begins to boil, and her hands frantically twist behind her back, till the point that it reddens her skin. A wave of heat travels up her neck, heart pounding furiously. She can't even imagine what Alex must be feeling right now. Healy is using everything he can against the brunette.

Alex clenches her teeth, head quivering almost imperceptibly. "If you guys _touch_ her..."

She doesn't finish the sentence. One vicious kick smashes her ribs, before she has time to brace herself. It's a dull thump. Her body bends at the impact, before she slowly tilts to the side, breathless, sliding down the wall in a slow motion, until her head touches the floor.

"You shut up and listen to me". Healy growls in a low pitched voice. He once again straightens Alex so that she's sitting, but she doesn't seem to be registering what he's saying. "You took Jennifer away from me. You fed her drugs, which she never would've tried if it wasn't for you. I _know_ you did this on purpose! Do you want to know where she died? In my car! In my own car, goddammit!"

Healy looks more and more defaced, getting wilder by the second. He bolts up when Alex doesn't respond, and with a hand gesture he signals to the officer standing next to Piper. "Rubio get here! What's going on with her?"

With gut wrenching anguish, Piper watches how the officer squats in front of Alex to examine her, his boots staining the floor with footprints of Alex's blood. The brunette seems dazed, like she's about to pass out. Her eyes are unfocused and she's sweating a lot, strands of black hair plastered to her forehead and neck.

"She's bleeding out". He deadpans, inspecting the wound on her tigh. "You must control it, otherwise you'll lose her".

Healy hisses in annoyance, running a hand over his head. Apparently he wasn't done with her yet. "Well _do_ something! Both of you!" He yells, gesturing to the officers.

Piper seizes the moment to make her escape.

Her heart is breaking for Alex, and the thought of leaving her alone with these beasts rips her chest in two. But if Alex is going to make it out alive, she must get away the way she entered, to get help. And she must do this fast.

While the two men are busy making sure Alex stays conscious for Healy, the blonde sneaks out of the room, noiseless. She is still handcuffed, but she managed to move her arms underneath her legs so that they are in front. This way she removes the tape on her mouth. Each step she takes feels like an earthquake, and the hammering on her chest doesn't help either. Still, there's one more thing she needs to do before fleeing out of there: Diane is the room beside them.

With utmost caution she opens the door of the room, praying that the handle doesn't make a noise. Piper's eyes scan the place until she finds her, and the scene sends an icy current down her spine. Diane is laying in a corner, hands tied around her knees, grey tape around her ankles and over her mouth.

Her body jerks when she sees Piper, but the blonde approaches her quickly, warning her with an index finger over her lips to not make a noise. She is shivering and her eyes are huge and red, dry tears of mascara covering her cheeks. When Piper begins to untie her, she starts crying convulsively.

"Diane it's me, Piper". The blonde whispers, holding her by the shoulders. "I'm going to get you out of here, but we need to be quiet".

Diane shakes her head repeatedly, and when Piper finally removes the tape over her mouth she blurts the worry that's eating her alive. "Alex". She pleads, her voice wet and thick. "It's she ok? What are they doing to her?"

Piper's own tears begin inching on her throat, but she swallows them away and does her best to assure Diane. "She's alive, but we don't have much time. We need to get out of here _now_. Follow me".

Diane nods nervously, and does as Piper says. The blonde leads her to the closet where she came out, and closes the door behind them carefully. The loud voices in the other room still reach them, urging them to hurry. Piper kneels before the door trap and opens it, her wrists restrained by the handcuffs.

"Go". She tells Diane. "I'll be right behind you".

She waits for Diane to descend and throws some blankets over the area around. A few bags and backpacks covering the door would at worst help them gain a few seconds lead against Healy and his men, if they discover it.

Piper steps down with her heart on her throat, just as an angry fight breaks out behind the walls, followed by strident footsteps approaching. Doors swing open violently, scattered shouts reverberating through the whole house. "Diane!" Piper hears them call before she closes the door above her, adrenalized. She jumps to the basement.

"Follow me, and don't stop until I say so". Piper orders, and Diane doesn't have other choice than to obey. They race through the basement as fast as their legs can carry them, their lungs on fire. Even in the thick darkness Piper follows a path that seems to be laid out for her, as if they were in plain light. Loud splashes echo throughout the basement, and the air feels hot and humid. She hears Diane's heavy breathing behind, assuring her that the woman is following.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reach the stairs that lead to the exit door. Piper turns around to check on Diane, and the woman is out of breath, pure terror in her eyes.

"Out there is the street". Piper informs her, pointing towards the door. "You stay right here. I'm going to find a vehicle for us to take and then I'll come to get you".

"Here". Diane reaches in her pocket and stretches her arm towards Piper's joined hands, placing a key on her palm. "Alex gave it to me before the police broke in. She wanted me to leave but... everything happened so fast". Her voice breaks, and she covers her mouth with both hands, the twisted events of the day apparently replaying in her mind again.

Piper tries to calm her but in reality she's not doing much better. "Alex is going to be fine". She says without much thought, they're running out of time and those thugs could find the passageway any minute now. "Just wait for me".

Climbing the stairs two steps at a time, the blonde reaches the door and subtly opens it to take a look outside, doing her best to control her breathing. There's no one around. She strides to Alex's car and jumps in, but the fact she's handcuffed makes every movement awkward and challenging, specially when Alex drives stick.

Piper parks right in front of the wooden door, and rounds the car so she can find Diane. Surprise shakes her when they stumble against each other, Diane being just behind the door. "What the-". But the woman's eyes are bursting with fear while she holds on to Piper for dear life.

"They are coming". She announces, panicking.

A new rush of adrenaline travels through Piper's veins when she hears thunderous footsteps resonating in the distance below them. She urges Diane to exit and follows behind, making sure the door doesn't make a noise when she closes it. A few seconds later they are both in the car, speechless, shaking, speeding out of there and out the sight of any cop with only one thing in their mind: Alex.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper doesn't think of any place that could be safer for Diane other than Red's establishment. It is relatively far away from here, and it also has an escape route in case someone follows them there. She drives in silence, neither of them in the right state of mind to even ask questions that allow them to fill the gap of the events they didn't saw.

Almost twenty minutes later they arrive to Red's mini-market through the back door parking. Heaven saw good that Nicky was just about to enter the store when she spotted Piper and Diane in Alex's car. It immediately puts her on edge.

"What the fuck happened?" Nicky runs towards vehicle and opens the door of the passenger's seat where Diane is sitting in shock.

"Healy found out about the house". Piper utters nervously while striding towards them. "The same junkie that told me, went to the police station and informed them".

"That neurotic bitch". Nicky exclaims while helping Diane step out of the car. She looks extremely worried and nervous, but she still tries to assure Diane. "Everything's going to be fine Diane, we'll figure this out. Let's just get you inside". Piper watches how Nicky hastily leads her to the big iron door.

"I have some pincers inside too, blondie". She says, looking over her shoulder. "To rip apart those handcuffs".

Piper looks at her hands for a second, as if she forgot about those. She nods and hurries behind them after Red comes to take care of Diane. When they enter, Nicky approaches her with a big pair of pincers. "C'mere" She says. "Try to stay still".

Piper realizes that her hands are shaking madly, and she takes some strained breaths trying to calm down. Nicky effectively chops the handcuffs in two, and throws her a perturbed look. "Where the fuck is Vause?"

"I'm going back for her". Piper responds, already on her way out. She doesn't stop to explain anything because if she forces her mind to relieve everything that she just witnessed, her momentum will halt and she'll crumble entirely. So she just runs back to the car plotting her next move.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The journey towards the central offices feels like a straight path to hell itself. Each minute that goes by, buries her deeper in a dismal swamp. But there is no other way. Her heart is breaking inside her chest, and the magnitude of what she's about to do has her on the verge of vomiting.

In order to save Alex, she has to deliver her to the bureau of criminal investigation.

She has to personally get her arrested by one of the most important branches of the federal government, with a ten-year sentence or a longer one almost certain. Bile rises to her throat, and in many occasions she feels an indescribable urge to turn around, head back to Diane's house and take Alex out of there herself.

But the probability of failure, combined with the fact that Alex is still bleeding out in that room, straightens her wheel every time. This is her only chance of getting her out of there alive. Piper doesn't pay much attention to that menacing voice in her head which tells her that Alex might be dead already, and that leaving her there was the worst possible decision she could make.

Upon arriving, Piper rushes through the mighty stairs that give her access to the office doors. She's panting, disheveled, dirty... Her shoes are soaking wet, and the split handcuffs are hanging around her wrists. Not caring about anything else other than saving Alex, she walks straight to the main desk.

One large and well-built gentleman approaches her after she spurts everything to the receptionist, as coherently as she can. He signals her to seat with him in one of the chairs of the big lobby. Then Piper, piece by piece, tells him everything about Alex and Healy, about Diane's house, and about the brutalities that Healy did to both of them.

In a few minutes she's in the back of a black SUV, leading a convoy of the same vehicles, on their way to Alex's house, feeling like the worst person in the whole world and praying that Alex is still alive.

_._

_._

_._

_AN: Ugh. I think I loss my way with this story. I am truly sorry for the long hiatuses between updates, and I am sorry for the lack of Vauseman intimacy in my stories. It is really not my strength, and I don't want to make you guys cringe. Next update might take a long while, I need to get my life together. _

_Be safe. I hope the world is treating you well. _

_Hugs. _


End file.
